


Echoes of Mine

by ambpersand



Series: Echoes of Mine [1]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambpersand/pseuds/ambpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this modern day AU, Katniss Everdeen is struggling to stay afloat from the bills and expenses that come from supporting herself and her sister, Prim, who is about to graduate high school. After the death of their father, and their mother following shortly thereafter, Katniss can only do one thing: survive. By all means necessary. Falling through the rabbit hole by trying to stay afloat financially, she finds herself in a mess that leads her to love, death, and addiction. While Gale Hawthorne has introduced her to the things that could be her downfall, can he save her? Or will Peeta Mellark be the one to rescue her from herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss sat at the worn wooden dining table, her head in her hands. Scattered in front of her lay piles of envelopes, all stamped with the words _PAST DUE_ and _URGENT_ in angry red letters. Sighing, she began to separate them into two separate stacks.

Paid. Not Paid.

As she finished, she groaned. The pile of unpaid bills that sat before her was larger than those that she had paid, and with a glance at her bank statement, it was clear they wouldn’t all be getting paid this month.

Again.

“Is everything okay, Katniss?” A blonde head poked out from the kitchen and into the dining area where she sat.

She struggled to smile. “Everything’s fine, Prim. Don’t worry.”

It wasn’t hard for Prim to know that her sister wasn’t telling her the truth. This happened every month and the older she got, the easier it was for her to see that they were struggling. “I told you, I’ll get a job after school. There’s no reason why I shouldn't be helping out. You're running yourself ragged, Katniss.”

Katniss steeled her gaze on her younger sister. “No; the answer will always be _no._ We’ve been through this, Prim. You’ve got six months till graduation, and if your grades slip at all…” She sighed, tired of this argument. “You’re going to get that scholarship, and you’re going to college. It’s the only way. I can’t risk you losing that opportunity just to work some crappy part time job.”

Prim opened her mouth to speak, but Katniss cut her off. “I said don’t worry, Prim. I’ll get it figured out, just like I always do. I’m sure I can find something to sell.” She mindlessly ran her fingers across the wooden surface of the table, wondering if it was worth selling to the local thrift store. If it could even pay _one_ bill, it would be worth it.

Katniss would never admit that it wasn’t just the opportunity for Prim’s future that kept her dedicated to keeping her from working. With a full ride scholarship, Prim would have room and board paid for the majority of the school year. Extra, if she kept enrolled during the summer. Anything else she might need could easily be paid for with a part time job on campus. _One less mouth to feed, a few less bills…_

First and foremost, Prim would get a chance at a _real_ life; a chance to pursue her dreams and not have to worry about the things Katniss had become burdened with. But Katniss couldn’t deny the allure of not needing to pay for an extra person in the house. For the first time in her life, she would only need to take care of herself. No more school supplies or lunch money; no more allotting money for Prim's bus fare each week; no more playing mom.

It was a strange, unsettling thought.

In the end, it was about survival. Prim would get a better life, and Katniss wouldn’t be drowning in bills each month. It was the best shot they had, and if that meant another six months of fighting to get there, Katniss would give it her all.

Prim rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation, knowing she couldn’t get through to her stubborn older sister. As she did so, they heard the click of the front door and the creak of the rusty hinges as it opened.

“How’re my favorite girls tonight?” A deep voice resonated through the space and Katniss didn’t need to turn around to know it was Gale. Even without his greeting, he was the only one who regularly strolled into their tiny apartment.

“Want some soup? I think we might have some left over…” Prim trailed off, attempting to offer him the last of their dinner for the night out of politeness. Unfortunately, canned soup was all they would have until Katniss could go to the grocery in a day or two.

Gale smiled. “Actually, I have something better.” From behind his back he pulled out a white square box with a simple green logo printed on the lid. 

Katniss’ eyes widened and she stood to walk to where he was standing. “Is that Mellark’s?” Mellark’s Bakery was the most expensive in the city, selling overpriced pastries and cakes that were so delicious they almost warranted the cost. _Almost._

Without a word, Gale popped the lid open, revealing a pile of cookies, small pastries, and other baked goods.

Prim practically squealed. “Is it for us?”

Gale couldn’t refrain from smiling. “Of course it is! I can’t eat all these by myself, could I?”

 _Actually, you probably could…_ Katniss thought with a wry smile, knowing that his tall and muscular frame was supported by a healthy intake of daily calories that was more than she could consume in two days. As Prim began to pick through the box of goodies, she stepped closer to Gale.

“I don’t even want to know how much this cost, and you know… You know I can’t accept this.” She spoke in a hushed tone, trying not to alert Prim who had moved the box to the table.

“Stop worrying, it’s a gift. It’s not like I can take it back now. Besides, it didn’t cost me much. I traded for it.” He assured her, holding her gaze until she looked away.

Not knowing what to say, she changed the subject. “Does that mean you’re working tonight?” She referenced his comment about trading for the pastries.

He nodded. “I’ve got a big load to deliver tonight. Want to help me prep?” He glanced at the pile of bills sitting on the table. “Looks like you could use the cash.”

Reluctantly she nodded. “Not here, though. Prim.” She motioned with her head towards the kitchen where Prim had disappeared back into.

“My place?” He asked, knowing that Katniss wanted to keep his “job” a secret from her little sister, although with her perceptiveness it was more than likely she already knew.

“Sure.” She grabbed her jacket from the chair where she had sat earlier. “Prim! I’m heading down to Gale’s apartment! I’ll be back in a bit!” She called towards the kitchen.

“Okay!” Prim yelled back before Katniss and Gale slipped through the front door together.

Once in the hall, they began to walk towards the stairs that would take them down the two flights it was to get to Gale’s apartment. Identical to the one she shared with her sister, a dingy one bedroom apartment with a simple bathroom, kitchen, and living area, it was just enough for a relatively cheap price.

“You know, it’s lucky we live in the same building or else this wouldn’t be as easy.” She let out a sarcastic chuckle, but continued on, “What’ve you got tonight?”

“A little bit of everything. I can probably spare $30 for your help tonight, if that's enough.” He answered as he unlocked the door to his apartment and led them inside.

“It means I can buy groceries earlier than Friday, so yes, that's enough.”

Gale brought a cardboard box from the bedroom and opened it on the coffee table as Katniss took her usual seat on his couch. In front of her, the box was piled high with bags of pills of varying size and color, all sitting on top of a large cellophane wrapped block of marijuana.

As much as she disliked the job, she couldn’t deny the extra income every week or two from Gale. He’d get stocked up on orders to deal, and enlisted her help to sort and bag what needed to be sold. If it paid the bills or allowed her to buy food for Prim, she forced herself to suck it up and do what needed to be done. 

As they fell into their familiar routine of weighing and bagging, Gale spoke up and broke the silence after a few moments.

“You could do this, you know. I saw that pile of bills…”

Katniss’ head snapped up and her eyes narrowed venomously on the man sitting before her. He quickly stopped what he was doing and leveled his gaze on her. Before she could spit out her obvious refusal, he spoke.

“I know what you’re thinking, but be logical, Katniss. You’re already working two jobs and it isn’t cutting it. A third isn’t going to get you out of water _that_ deep, and all you're going to do is run yourself into the ground that much more than you already have. All I’m saying is that I can help you.”

Katniss wanted to flee, to slam the door behind her and forget about the offensive idea. Break the law to pay the bills? It was one thing to help Gale out for a few extra dollars each month, but taking it so much farther made her stomach clench. The only thought keeping her glued to the couch were the images of a refrigerator full of food and the bills all sitting in the “paid” pile for once.

It was survival, right?

_No more bill collectors calling, no more hungry nights. Maybe even get a cheap cell phone for Prim and myself…_

Gale saw her hesitation and knew the calculating look in her eyes meant she was considering his words, so he continued on. “I’m getting to the point where I have too many people to juggle. I could hand some of them off to you and we could work together. I’d show you the ropes; you wouldn’t have to get in too deep, I swear.”

She bit her lip and began picking at her nails. _All you need is six months. You could do it for six months until Prim goes off to college, then get out. It would only be temporary._

“I’ll look out for you and Prim, okay? I promise.”

She locked eyes with him. If she was going to agree, it needed to be before she lost her nerve. “Alright. I’ll do-“

Her words were cut off with the buzz of his cell phone sitting on the table between them. He glanced at it before muttering an apology and picking it up. After reading through the text message that had arrived, a small smile crossed his face.

“Looks like I’ve got someone new interested.” He stood up and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Pulling out some cash, he handed it to Katniss. “Here, for the help. I’ve got to go on a run but I’ll be back in a bit and we can finish talking, okay?”

She accepted the cash and nodded, following him out of his apartment after he sorted through the baggies of pills and weed to pick what he needed. After he locked the door behind them, he stopped Katniss before she could turn the opposite way to the stairs.

“Try not to talk yourself out of this, okay?”

“I’ll try.” She answered softly, turning out of his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Peeta! I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta Mellark sat at his sleek wooden desk, his fingers clicking at the keys on the laptop in front of him. The letters on the screen added in rapid succession, his gaze never leaving the screen. Nine pages in to a complex research paper, and he was almost halfway done. _It never ends… Just a few more months, one more semester and I’m done… I am so sick of this academic shit…_ He sighed and stopped writing to rub his eyes, willing himself to continue on.

The black cell phone that sat next to his laptop buzzed, breaking his attention. A text message lit up the screen.

_You home?_

_M._

Peeta picked up his phone and scrunched his eyebrows. It was 8 P.M. on a Tuesday night. Where else would he be?

_Yeah, what’s up?_

He sent the message and laid his phone back down; focusing his eyes again on the paper he had due later that week. He began to read where he left off, but a sudden pounding echoed off the front door to his apartment, breaking his already weak concentration.

Walking down the short hallway and to the door, Peeta opened it to see his best friend leaning casually against the doorframe.

“Didn’t you _just_ text me?” Peeta asked incredulously.

Marvel shrugged his shoulders and strolled into the apartment, pulling off his expensive leather jacket and tossing it on the back of a chair at the dining table on his way into the living room. “I did. I just wanted to see if you were here before I bothered coming up.”

“Marvel, it’s a Tuesday night. Not exactly a prime night to hit the town.” Peeta chuckled and shut the door, used to his friends stopping by unannounced on a regular basis.

“Hey, I saw you at that party last Friday. You never know what could happen.” Marvel winked from his spot on the couch. “Have you talked to your brother tonight?” He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through something on the screen.

Peeta shook his head. “Can’t say I have. Why?”

“My dealer went AWOL and flaked out last week. Your brother said was going to get me in touch with his guy tonight; he said something about making a trade.” Marvel groaned, throwing himself back on the couch over dramatically and pointing a finger towards Peeta. “See, this is why you need to smoke. You could hook me up _and_ relieve some of your stress! It would be a win-win!”

Peeta snorted. “I’ll let you know if he gets ahold of me, okay?” Making his way into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water before walking out to the living room.

Marvel looked up from his position on the couch. “What, not going to offer your guest a drink? _Rude._ ”

Peeta laughed and threw the cap of his bottle at Marvel. “You’re here often enough to get it yourself. I figure if you can stroll in without an invitation, you could get a drink without an offer, too; right?”

“Technicalities.” Marvel waved his hand in the air dismissively. “I always forget how comfortable your couch is.” He sank down into the soft leather cushions and closed his eyes.

“Don’t you have an apartment of your own with a couch you could lay on?” Peeta joked, sitting down in the matching chair next to the couch.

“I do, but your place is nicer than mine.”

Peeta gazed around his apartment; Marvel was right, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. The dark hardwood floors gleamed in the soft overhead lights, with high quality furniture that was blended together in hues of navy and silver. In the kitchen, stone counters and stainless steel appliances with minimal clutter reflected the same bachelor feel as the rest of the apartment. The entire space was stocked and designed according to the Mellark interior designer; some manic woman his mother had hired to decorate each property and bakery or deli chain they owned. It wasn’t excessive, but still enough to be more than any of his friends had during their college years, even considering the well-off families of all his friends. Then again, he wasn't the one paying for it- his parents were.

“Your brother told me you guys are opening up another deli on the east coast?” Marvel broke into Peeta’s thoughts.

He nodded and turned the TV on. “Yeah, a deli on the southern coast and another bakery up north. I swear it’s becoming monthly.” Peeta shook his head, referencing the rapid expansion the family business had been experiencing for the last eight years. Up until he was 14, the family struggled to make ends meet past their single deli-and-bakery-in-one in the city; but as business steadily grew, they no longer had to eat the stale leftovers from the restaurant kitchen and could afford regular groceries. Soon after that, the business was separated in to two locations, and another of each was opened across the city to reach more customers.

It grew and grew until it no longer resembled the same family business that Peeta knew from his childhood. That didn’t matter, he supposed, if it was successful across the country.

Obviously his parents didn’t seem to mind.

Then again, they also didn’t mind forcing him to study business and management so he would be primed and ready to eventually take over the corporate office, even after he had explicitly stated he was more interested in the culinary aspect of the business.

He tried not to focus on that.

“You’re going to burn a hole in the TV if you don’t stop glaring at it like that.” The plastic bottle cap bounced off Peeta’s head as Marvel noticed his change in demeanor.

He sighed and shook the thoughts from his head, suddenly filled with the urge do to something. He needed to distract himself from the drama of the businesses and the mundane schoolwork. “Let’s do something,” Peeta stated, looking expectantly at Marvel.

“But I thought _it was Tuesday night?_ ” Marvel mimicked him, laughing.

Peeta laughed, willing the tension to leave his body. “Yeah, yeah- shut up. I need a distraction from all this management crap. What do you want to do?”

“I want to smoke, but I know you aren’t interested. Any other ideas?” Marvel answered, sitting up from his position on the couch and scrolling through his smartphone.

“Well…” Peeta trailed off, glancing at his phone as well. It sounded tempting, and maybe that was what he needed to get out of the funk he was in.

“Whoa,” Marvel’s head snapped up and his eyes went wide. “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering _getting high._ The very same Peeta Mellark who has turned my offers down for the last year and a half is considering smoking weed?”

Peeta shrugged. “I don’t know, man. It’s just… I’ve just gotten so sick of this stupid routine, I need something new.” He paused and rubbed his face in his hands, “I don’t have any reason not to try it, you  know? Obviously it’s not all that bad if you and the rest of the guys are fine, and when else am I going to? These are supposed to be the best years of my life.” he replied sardonically. The majority of his reasons for refusing all of Marvel's past offers had mostly been because of nerves. _Fear of the unknown, right?_ Maybe it was his never-ending frustration with his parents, or the moutain on homework sitting unattended at his desk, but tonight, he felt like stepping outside his bubble of comfort.

Marvel was silent, still in shock that his best friend had finally agreed to his offer.

“I don’t have much more time to be young and reckless, do I? Corporate life is coming for me.” Peeta offered a wry smile.

“Alright, alright. If you’re interested, we’re doing it. I just need to get a hold of someone who can get us what we need…” Marvel’s eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he searched through the contacts on his phone.

“Let me make a few calls; I’m sure I can get it figured out.” Peeta stood and walked from the room. After a few calls to his brother and various friends, he reemerged with a number scribbled on a slip of paper.

“Got it.”

“You Mellark’s get shit done, don’t you?” Marvel laughed, “Do you need me to call him?”

“Nah, the guy who gave me his number told me he doesn’t answer calls from numbers he doesn’t know. Just his way of being careful, I guess. He told me to text him, tell him who my brother is and he’ll be over within an hour.” Peeta began typing on his phone rapidly.

“Sounds like an efficient guy. Tell him we’ll need an eighth of whatever he’s got. Hopefully he doesn’t jack up the price…” Marvel instructed as he pulled out his wallet and tossed a few twenties on the coffee table.  

After Peeta sent the text message, Marvel took a trip to his car and returned with what they would need to smoke. The two sat back on the couch and flipped through the channels, chatting idly while they waited.

“I’m surprised he’s willing to come over here for a first time customer. Most of the guys I’ve dealt with like to meet somewhere neutral.” Marvel commented.

Peeta nodded. “I thought so too, but apparently he does enough business with my brother not to worry about it. When I told him the address, he knew exactly where it was. Maybe he figures upscale apartments aren’t dangerous territory.” He joked.

Marvel laughed. “Oh yeah, and I’m sure he’s willing to sell to anyone even associated with your brother. That kid probably supports a good portion of his business.”

Their conversation was cut off by three decisive knocks on the door. Peeta grabbed the cash from the table and made his way to the front door, opening it quickly for the man standing on the other side.

“Peeta Mellark?” He asked, his dark eyes gazing down at Peeta. Towering over him by _at least_ a few inches, he was built of sturdy muscle and obvious natural strength. Not someone Peeta wanted to be on the wrong side of a fight against.

“Yeah, come in.” Peeta tipped his head, inviting him in. Once the door was shut, he introduced himself.

“Gale Hawthorne. 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday afternoon, Katniss collapsed on the lumpy, old couch that sat in the living area of her apartment. Still clad in her uniform and apron from the greasy diner she worked at in the mornings, she closed her eyes, relishing the silence that enclosed her. Prim was gone for the weekend at a friend’s house, giving her some much needed quiet. Being surrounded by the loud and fairly rude restaurant patrons drained her, even after a single shift.

As she began to relax her muscles and allow her body to sink further down into the cushion, her front door opened.

_God damnit. I need to start locking that door…_

She heard a light tread across the floor, not bothering to open her eyes, she spoke.

“Whatever it is, the answer is no. I’m tired.”

Gale laughed and sat down on the armrest, looking down at her. “Then take a nap, but there are some people I want you to meet tonight at my place. You said Prim was gone, right?”

Katniss nodded from her spot, eyes still closed.

“Good. There’s a party tonight and I need to take you so you can learn the ropes and meet the right people. We’ll leave from my place and I’ll drive.”

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her face. “I have to come meet people at your place, then go meet more people at some party? That sounds like too many people for my liking.”

Gale chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. “I’ll shield you from the weird ones, I promise. This is just to get you started. People don’t like to buy from dealers they don’t know well. This way you can show you’re in with me.”

She waved him off. “Fine, fine. I’ll be over in a few hours.”

As he walked towards the door, Gale paused. “I hate to ask you this Katniss, but you’re probably going to want to put something nicer on than your everyday clothes. These kids…” He searched for the right description, “They have money; a lot of it. And they’re all willing to spend it if they like you well enough. It’s all about the impression.”

“Great.” Katniss muttered. “I’ll find something, okay?”

Gale left, and after locking the door behind him, Katniss collapsed back on the couch. It was her usual bed; seeing as the apartment only had one designated bedroom, and a small one at that, she felt Prim should take it. As much as she disliked sleeping on the couch every night, Katniss strove to give Prim every aspect of a normal teenage life she could.

If she couldn’t at least have a normal life, her sister deserved one.

Grabbing a blanket and her pillow from the floor where she folded them every morning, Katniss settled back into the cushions.

_I’ll wash this diner stink off me when I wake up…_

* * *

A few hours later, Katniss stepped out of the shower feeling better than she had before she fell asleep. As much as she didn’t want to think about what tonight would entail, it ultimately meant she could pay the bills she needed to and make sure Prim had anything she required for school.

 _I might even be able to get Prim a real Christmas gift this year. We could eat a whole turkey at Thanksgiving… I could even get Prim a prom dress in the spring…_ Her thoughts trailed through all the possibilities that she might have a chance at. Somehow, it gave her a sense of hope; a hope that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Although she had given Prim the bedroom to use as her own, they were still forced to share a closet and a single dresser to contain their clothing. Katniss began searching through the clothes hanging in the closet for something decent to wear.

She quickly grew frustrated at the lack of options before her. The majority of her wardrobe consisted of plain shirts and pants she could wear to work. Only a few pair of shoes, and a jacket or two rounded out her choices.

Sighing, she pulled out an old pair of jeans she hadn’t worn since she had been in high school. They were tight and fitted, a dark indigo pair that was more for style than functionality. She’d rarely worn them because she preferred the pairs she had purchased herself, all made of soft denim that had been broken in by repeated use until they fell apart at the seams. This pair was the last of the clothes she had from before her mother died; the rest had been sold for money long before.

Pulling them on, she frowned at the foreign feeling of the material tight against her thighs and waist. They fit snuggly, just like the girls she saw stroll into the gas station she worked at when she wasn’t at the diner. _How the hell are they comfortable in this?_

Katniss scrunched her nose at the choices of shirts before her. This was the first time in years she had made an effort to choose an outfit, and she wasn’t enjoying it. Her eyes drifted to Prim’s side of the closet, eyeing it closely. Prim was close enough in size to her that Katniss could occasionally get away with borrowing a shirt if it was necessary.

Over the years, Katniss had made an effort to make sure Prim kept clothes that were decent; her wardrobe consisting of a mix of Katniss’ old hand-me-downs, thrift shop purchases, or gifts from friends.

Sifting through the options, she pulled out a loose fitting, deep orange tank top that was made of a satin-like material. She remembered Prim bringing it home the year before, saying she had borrowed it from a friend but it had never made its way back. Katniss would get on her younger sister to return the shirt, stating that it wasn’t okay not to return things you borrowed. She never wanted Prim to be in debt to another person.

Now, she was eating her words. She was willing to do it for the opportunity tonight, and Gale’s words hadn’t gone unheeded. The wrong impression meant another loss.

Pulling it on, she chose her usual black leather jacket. A purchase from a local thrift store, it was fitted but functional, keeping her warm and feminine at the same time. She had to admit, she hadn’t noticed the style of it until she brought it home and Prim squealed at her find.

“ _It’s so cute! Promise me you’ll let me borrow it for school some days? Rue would be so jealous!”_

If it hadn’t been for the fact that she couldn’t buy herself another coat, she would have given it to Prim. By the time Katniss had saved up enough money, Prim had moved on and the jacket had lost its appeal.

Slipping on a pair of plain, black shoes she used for interviews and occasions other than shifts at work, Katniss was ready.

_That was a lot of work for clothes. Jeesh._

She grabbed her keys and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. As she walked down the hall to the stairwell, she braided her long hair, still damp and beginning to dry in wavy curls.

Knocking on the door of Gale’s apartment, she waited a few moments before Gale opened the door with a smile. “Hey. Cato and Clove just got here. Annie should be here soon.”

At a loss as to who he was talking about, Gale guided her into his apartment with a hand resting between her shoulders.

“Cato, Clove, this is Katniss.” He introduced her to the two people standing in his kitchen; a tall blonde guy, with hard set features and steel blue eyes; The girl next to him was petite with dark hair and brown eyes, an air of fierceness emanating from them both.

Cato tipped his head at Katniss. “Hey.”

The girl, Clove, barely lifted an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed.

Gale ignored her behavior. “I used to deal with Cato when I first got started. He runs with the rich kids now, though.” He joked. “Besides, he’s big time these days. Handed down the low-life stuff to me, isn’t that right?”

“The danger is worth the money, man.” Cato laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I don’t mind hanging out with the old group now and then.”

“Like you have any other friends.” Gale said, punching him lightly in the arm.

“Speaking of, I told Finnick and Marvel to stop by to drop off the cash in advance for tonight.”

Gale’s eyes narrowed. “You gave them my _address?_ What the hell, Cato? You know that’s not okay!”

Cato held his hands up, “Dude, I’ve known these guys since middle school. They’re harmless. Besides, you met Marvel the other night, right? Did he look like someone who could cause a problem? Or did you really want to walk around that party with _that_ much cash in your pocket?”

Before Gale could answer, a small feminine voice called through the front door accompanied by a light knock. “Gale?” Had it not been for the pause in conversation, it probably would’ve gone unheard.

Shaking his head, Gale stalked off to answer the door. As he left the room, Clove spoke.

“So, you’re the girl he always talks about.”

Unaware of what she was talking about, Katniss shrugged.

“Don’t you have a little sister you’re taking care of or something?” Her tone was snide, easily aggravating Katniss.

“What’s it to you?”

“You just seem a little young, that’s all. It’s a little weird for you to be taking care of her without your parents in the picture.”

Katniss clenched her fists at her sides. “Young or not, shit happens.”

Clove laughed lightly, amused. “Usually that’s where CPS steps in.”

Rage began to fill Katniss’ body and the words tumbled out before she could stop them. “You think it’s funny to joke about something you don’t know a damn thing about? It’s not my fault my dad died when I was little, and it wasn’t in my control to have my mom commit suicide when I was 17, either. But I got my GED and did what I had to do to keep my little sister out of a foster home.” She clenched her teeth, barely refraining from slinging an insult at the girl before her. “Still think it’s funny to joke?”

Gale came into the kitchen, breaking the tense silence. The look in his eyes alerted Katniss to the fact that he had heard their exchange, but he didn’t mention it. “Katniss, this is Annie Cresta. She’s my grower.”

Katniss turned to the new girl in the room, trying to mentally lessen her anger. Annie was slightly smaller in size than she was, with long dark hair and jade colored eyes. She held out her hand for Katniss to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Her voice was soft and melodic sounding.

As another knock pounded on the door, Katniss and Annie were left alone in the kitchen.

“So you grow the product for Gale?” Katniss wasn’t sure what language to use, shifting from foot to foot at the uncomfortable situation she found herself in.

Annie didn’t notice, and answered in the same soft tone. “I’ve got a green thumb, I guess. It helps pay for the medication.”

Her eyes wandered as new voices carried into the room, leaving Katniss dumbstruck. _What did she just say?_

Gale popped his head in suddenly, motioning for Katniss to come into the living room. His eyes were apologetic, knowing she wasn’t comfortable with what was going on.

“This is Finnick and Marvel.” He motioned to the two guys standing next to Clove and Cato, the first stepping up and taking Katniss’ hand in his own, pressing his lips to it.

“Pleasure.” His sea green eyes met hers, and Katniss was unsure of how to proceed. He was undeniably gorgeous; a tall, athletic body with tan skin and bronze hair that oozed sex appeal. It wasn’t, however, his appearance that made her uncomfortable, but his immediate proximity to her when she had no idea who he was. Pulling out a sugar cube from the pocket of his expensive looking designer jacket, he popped one in his mouth before offering her one wordlessly. She managed to shake her head before the rest of the guys standing around them began to laugh.

“Ignore him, he’s harmless. I’m Marvel.” The second guy spoke, much less imposing than the others standing around the room. Between Gale, Cato, and Finnick, he was the shortest, even at close to six feet tall, with average looks and brown hair.

“Don’t forget to introduce Crazy Cresta over here.” Clove snickered, motioning to Annie who was standing quietly in the doorway to the kitchen, observing.

Gale crossed his arms. “Clove, come on. That’s not funny.” His tone was stern. “Guys, this is Annie. She helps me out.” He kept his description vague, still unsure of how much to reveal to Marvel and Finnick.

Clove obviously didn’t care for his chastising, continuing on. “What? It’s true; she’s crazy.” She flashed a mocking smile at Annie. “Isn’t that right, Annie? You’re crazy. How is it mean if I’m just stating the case? We all know she is.”

Katniss was appalled at Clove’s comments. _Who is this bitch and what is her problem?_

Annie said nothing, staring at her nails as Clove mocked her. Within seconds, Finnick spoke. “I think that’s pretty uncalled for.” His voice held a note of finality, daring her to continue.

Clove raised an eyebrow at him, but gave up. “Whatever. I need to go get ready for the party anyways. You coming Cato?”

“Sorry about that…” He muttered to them as he followed Clove, making sure she was out of earshot before making his apology. “See you guys later.”

Katniss’ wasn’t paying attention to his goodbye, her eyes trained instead on Finnick who had made his way over to Annie. Straining her ears, she heard him speak in a hushed tone to her.

“Are you okay?”

She shrugged, still looking at her hands and picking the cuticles of her nails.

A few more words came from Finnick’s mouth, but Katniss was unable to hear them with Gale and Marvel starting a conversation next to her, entirely oblivious to what else was going on.

Katniss watched Finnick’s body language change instantly, melting from the confident, strong and sexy demeanor to something entirely different. He shifted his body towards hers, rested a hand lightly on her shoulder, and gazed down at her with a concerned look in his eyes. Whatever he was saying didn’t elicit a response from her, until he asked a final question.

“Do you need a ride home? I can take you wherever you need to go.”

Her eyes snapped up to his instantly.

“No.”

With a single word, she breezed from the apartment, leaving him stunned and standing alone.

After a second, he collected himself and squared his shoulders. His eyes glanced up, instantly fixing on Katniss’, and she could’ve sworn there was a hint of a blush on his chiseled features. Walking over to him, she wasn’t as intimidated after the exchange she had just witnessed.

“Offering to give a girl a ride home only minutes after you meet her seems a little creepy. For all she knows, you could be a rapist.” She offered, watching his eyes go wide.

At that moment, Gale turned towards Katniss and caught her attention. “So, Marvel had his dealer flake on him, so I’m going to let you have him as a starter. You’ll probably be dealing with him and his friend. I think you’ll meet him tonight at the party, right?” He looked at Marvel, who nodded. “Shouldn’t be too hard. They both seem harmless from what I saw last week.” Gale laughed, his chest rumbling and Marvel rolled his eyes, smiling.

“No more harmless than Adonis over there.” Marvel motioned.

At the comment, Finnick flashed a smile of sparkling white teeth. “Don’t hate because you aren’t as beautiful as I am, Marvel. You’ll find a girl of your own one day.” He joked.

Gale pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. “Alright guys, we better head out. Looks like Clove wants to be fashionably late and I really don’t want to get there at the same time that she does.”

“I second that.” Marvel said, obviously wanting to avoid Clove if at all possible. It seemed to be the consensus.

Taking a deep breath, Katniss steeled herself against the nerves growing in her stomach.

It was now or never. 


	4. Chapter 4

Music pounded through the front door and snakelike curls of heavy smoke met Katniss as she followed Gale into the party. She stuck close to him instinctively, her hand hovering in front of her body in case she needed to latch on to the back of his jacket. People surrounded her, all drinking and smoking various things; the smoke clouded her vision and the noise blocked anything Gale tried to yell back at her.

Many of the people they passed greeted Gale with familiar gestures, the guys lifting their heads in acknowledgement, the girls trying their hardest to catch his attention with their appreciative glances.

 _Well look who’s popular…_ Katniss thought, intrigued at the reactions he got from those they passed. The majority of their time was spent together in private, either at their respective apartments or when they carpooled to the grocery store. She wasn’t used to seeing him around people, especially females other than her or her sister.

She wasn’t sure she liked it.

Gale led her into the kitchen where the music was muffled enough to speak. “Sorry about all the people. Usually it doesn’t fill up until later. You doing okay?” He could see the unease in her eyes.

She squared her shoulders in an attempt to force herself to be comfortable. “I’ll be fine.” She took in their surroundings easily, noting the back door in case she needed to leave or step outside. To the left, an archway opened up into a large dining room and behind them was the hallway that they just came through. The counters were covered in a mix of half empty bottles of alcohol, crushed plastic cups, trash, and spilled liquor. Other than that, the sink was free of dishes, the trash was empty, and the floors clean. _Strange cleanliness for a place like this…_

“Who’s house is this?” She asked as she continued to observe their surroundings.

“A guy named Thom. We work together sometimes.” Gale answered absentmindedly as he filled himself a cup of brown liquor. He was referring to his legal job, working various construction sites around the city to bring in extra money.

Katniss stayed silent and resisted her usual retort about his construction job. It wasn’t something she liked him doing, seeing as he was her one genuine friend and she knew the dangers all too well.

“Well,” he started, taking a swig from his drink, “I’ll start introducing you to people soon and we’ll make the rounds. You want anything to calm those nerves?” He smirked at the way she fiddled with the zipper on her jacket and offered his cup.

She shook her head. “I’m good,” She would rather stay sober and alert, the uncomfortable atmosphere in the house surrounded by strangers put her on edge.

“I have something for you.” He stated and set his drink down. “Now, don’t get mad, but I didn’t feel right bringing you here without one.”

Katniss knitted her eyebrows in confusion, unsure of what he meant until he pulled an object from his back pocket. A small black cell phone sat in the palm of his hand as he waited for her reaction.

She brought her eyes up slowly, meeting his with a cold stare. Her mind was already racing at what she would need to do to repay him. “I can’t take that.”

He laughed and stepped closer to her. “Yes, you can. I’m getting you into all this- and you need to be equipped. Not only for other people to get a hold of you, but more importantly, in case you need to get a hold of me if you’re ever in trouble.” He paused, gauging her body language. “If it makes you feel any better, it was the cheapest they had and it doesn’t have a plan. You buy minutes when you need them and I put 300 on there to get you started until you get enough money on your own.”

Katniss stayed silent, weighing her options. What he said had merit, her mind had gone to the possibility of needing to call someone for help if something happened tonight. _What if there are more parties? Something might not go wrong tonight but it could tomorrow, or next week…_ She slowly reached for the phone, feeling the cold plastic and the weight in her hand.

“I picked it up this afternoon after I was at your apartment. I didn’t want to give it to you in front of anyone else in case you decided to punch me for trying to give you a gift.” He laughed.

“I’m paying you back.” She stated, still transfixed with the phone.

“I can’t stop you, but at least wait until you’re back on your feet, okay?” He tilted her chin up with his thumb, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Fine.” She agreed quietly.

“I already programmed my number into it, along with the phone at your apartment. I’ll show you how to put other stuff in it later on.” He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. “This is the number for it. Are we good?” His voice held a hint of unease.

She nodded and let a smile break across her face. “Thank you, Gale.” She was grateful beyond words, it was the first cell phone she had ever had since the money was never there to spend on extra things.

He offered her a warm smile and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. “Alright, let’s head out there. You can do this.” He looked her straight in the eyes, willing her some courage.

She returned a weak smile. “Let’s go.”

Peeta sat on the couch next to Marvel as they joked with the others around them. Their group of friends were all in attendance as they usually were to Thom’s parties, Finnick leading the pack with Marvel, Glimmer, Madge and himself. The two blonde’s sat side by side, whispering and pointing at the people around them, no doubt ridiculing the girls without the designer clothes or expensive handbags. In all honestly, it was Glimmer, but Madge smiled and went along with whatever she said because it was easier than causing a scene.

He snorted and took a swig of bourbon, used to the scene; Finnick leaning forward against the wall in front of a girl helpless to his charms, Madge and Glimmer being catty, he and Marvel joking with each other and making snide comments. Every few minutes, someone would stop by and greet one of them, chat for a few minutes, and make their way deeper into the party.

“Marvel!” Glimmer shouted over the music, motioning him over with a manicured finger, “Come here!”

Marvel grumbled incoherently under his breath as he lifted himself off the couch, causing Peeta to laugh.

He watched as Marvel crossed the room to where Glimmer sat, but his eyes were caught on movement by the front door. Gale, he recognized from earlier in the week, stepped into the house with an air of confidence that even Peeta could feel in the room beside the entrance. He observed as many of the people around the foyer greeted him warmly, but his attention was quickly diverted on the female who trailed in behind him.

She stood tall, her eyes darting around uncomfortably. Her long dark hair was twisted into a braid that rested on the shoulder of her fitted leather jacket. The orange hue of her top screamed for his attention, and he was locked on this girl, whoever she was. Somehow, as she scanned their surroundings her eyes never fell on him, although his stomach grew tight with an unfamiliar hope that she would catch his glance.

Peeta saw as her hand hovered lightly in front of her, as if she was about to grab ahold of Gale’s jacket in case something were to happen. While Gale oozed confidence, she practically shrank from unease. They made their way through the foyer and into the hall that led to the kitchen, and Peeta grew curious.

 _Girlfriend? Dealer? No._ He shook his head to himself, _No dealer would be that uneasy. Maybe a sister? They look sort of similar…_ He wasn’t sure anyone else had even noticed her presence behind Gale, but before he could get up to investigate, Marvel sat back down next to him.

“That girl, I swear…” He complained. “If she wasn’t so hot, she wouldn’t get away with half the shit she does.”

Peeta laughed. “I figured that out a long time ago.” Swigging his drink once again, he greeted a group of friends from the university that filtered through the front door next.

 

Katniss followed Gale through the house, imitating his stance and confidence. Realizing how nervous she must’ve appeared when they arrived, she had to make it known that she wasn’t to be messed with.

 _“Don’t let your fear show, or else they’ll try to get one over on you. Shoulders back, chin up, walk like you don’t give a damn and that you’ve got better things to be doing than this.”_ Gale’s words filtered back through her mind as she’d met more and more people, thankful that he had whispered them into her ear as they left the kitchen. She’d done as he’d said and it seemed to be working.

As he introduced her as his “partner,” the guys would spare their appreciative gazes until Gale wasn’t looking, but greeted her respectively nonetheless and didn’t bother questioning Gale’s words.

The girls, however, smiled widely with gleaming white teeth and malice in their eyes, letting Katniss know they didn’t appreciate her presence next to Gale. But when he would speak, their eyes would sparkle and go soft as they hung on his words, causing Katniss to roll her eyes in response.

“Glimmer, this is my new partner, Katniss. She’ll be taking over the deals with some of you guys pretty soon.” He introduced Katniss to the slim blonde that was clutching a drink that smelled strongly of vodka.

“Aww,” She cooed, “But you’re my favorite!” She lifted her hand to his shoulder, squeezing lightly and giggling.

He humored her, but Katniss could see the annoyance in his eyes. “I’ll still be around, don’t you worry.” He winked at her before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. Katniss could see the screen lit up brightly, but the ringtone was silent against the louder house music.

“I’ve got to take this, I’ll be right back.” Gale looked at Katniss as he spoke, assuring her she wouldn’t be alone long. As soon as he was out of earshot, Glimmer spoke.

“So, you’re the one he’s been turning us all down for?” The melodic voice from before was gone, now sharp and annoying. “You’ve got nothing on any of us. Poor Madge, she couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t paying attention to her advances and it turns out he’s slumming it with a girl like you?” She made an unattractive scoffing noise and walked away.

Another blonde girl with bright blue eyes had been standing behind Glimmer, her eyes wide as Glimmer strode away. She hurried off, her eyes on the floor, leaving Katniss confused.

_Well, I bet that was Madge…_

As she stood frozen and trying to figure out Glimmer’s words, a warm, deep voice lifted her from her thoughts. Lifting her eyes, she smiled.

“Well hello again gorgeous. Liking the party?” Finnick stood in front of her, drinking from a cup similar to the ones that everyone else held.

She shrugged, causing him to smile wryly and move to her side. “I didn’t think so. Now, listen, let’s not talk about that thing today, okay?” He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Katniss couldn’t help but laugh. “You mean the thing with Ann-“ His strong hand clamped over her mouth playfully.

“Shh..” He whispered in her ear. “I’ve got a reputation to keep up around here and I can’t have everyone knowing that I’m soft, can I?”

Rolling her eyes, she removed his hand from her face. “That just means you owe me one. I can’t be walking around keeping your secrets, you know.” She challenged him, feeling strangely comfortable for the first time that night.

 

Peeta watched from his spot beside Marvel as Gale made his way through the living room, introducing the girl next to him to various people around the party.

“Looks like Gale’s here.” Marvel drank, motioning to the Gale as he spoke to Glimmer.

He nodded in agreement, but stayed silent. After a moment, Gale walked away with his cell phone in hand, and he watched as Glimmer’s face as it morphed into an unattractive snarl as she made a nasty remark to the girl he’d been watching.

As much as he wanted to intervene, he realized he couldn’t do so without looking like a creep. She only stood alone for a moment before Finnick glided over to her, his signature smile plastered on his face.

She smiled at his appearance and Peeta grew even more curious. _She knows Finnick? Oh god, please don’t let her be one of his escapades…_

His thoughts were inching closer to being confirmed as they spoke closely, Finnick throwing his arm around her shoulder and covering her mouth with his hand. Peeta was entranced with her and her behavior, now a stark contrast between the nervous girl who entered the party. She stood with confidence and an air of ease as she laughed with Finnick, and even the way she held herself next to Gale as he walked her around the party was surprising to see.

“Who is she?” He motioned to the girl, hoping Marvel might know who she was since she seemed familiar with Finnick.

“Oh, yeah, that’s-“ His words were cut off as Finnick yelled across the room.

“Peeta! Get over here!” He motioned obnoxiously with a large smile on his face.

Unsure of how to react, Peeta stood and strode over to them with his drink in hand. “What’s up?”

“Peeta, this is Katniss. She’s a friend of Gale’s and is going to be helping him from here on out. _Said something about taking over some of his new clients._ ” Finnick emphasized the last statement, his eyes on Peeta.

He had a sinking feeling that Finnick had been very aware of his observation of Katniss. _Fuck. Be a little bit more obvious, Mellark…_

Katniss smiled easily, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He could tell it was forced. “I’ll be taking over some of the new stuff for Gale. Do you know him?”

Peeta nodded. “I met him earlier this week. Along with Marvel over there.” He motioned to Marvel, who was now talking to a brunette by the stereo.

“Oh, yeah, I met Marvel and Finnick earlier tonight at Gale’s.” This time her smile appeared more genuine, obviously more comfortable with the people she had met outside of the bustling party.

Peeta found himself wishing he had been around earlier that night to go with his two friends on that “errand” they had mentioned.

A group of girls walked into the room and Finnick puffed out his chest. “That’s my cue. See you later!” He winked at Katniss and clapped Peeta on the shoulder before striding away.

As Peeta watched him leave, Katniss observed his features. Tall and blonde, his hair hung in a short fringe down his forehead, wide shoulders and deep blue eyes rounded out his appearance. His features were almost entirely opposite of hers, and for a reason foreign to her, she was entranced in them.

He turned back to her and she broke herself from her trance. She stayed silent, so he spoke. “So, how long have you known Gale?”

She looked around the room, twisting the ends of her hair absentmindedly. “About 10 years or so. We both lived in the same apartment building when we were younger.”

“Cool. Do you go to the university?” He asked another question, trying to keep the conversation going.

She shook her head. “No, I don’t. My younger sister might next year though. She’s still waiting to hear back on her applications.”

“Oh? Did you already graduate, then?”

She laughed cynically. “I’ve had other priorities.”

Before he could ask what she meant, Gale stepped up to them. Effectively finishing their conversation, he tilted his head towards Gale.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” The standard greeting.

“So I see you met Peeta.” Gale stated, observing the two of them.

She nodded. “Yeah, and Finnick said hello as well. I have to say, Glimmer really is _lovely._ ” She glared, challenging him. Gale put his hands up in mock defeat.

“I am so sorry. I can only imagine what she said after I left.” Katniss didn’t answer him, so he continued on. “Well, you’ll probably be dealing with Marvel and Finnick. Peeta too, if he’s interested in more than a one-time deal?” He directed the question at Peeta, who eagerly nodded.

“I’m in.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss sat at the counter, drawing invisible designs on the surface with her finger. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t register the sound of the bell dinging at the front of the store until two hands slammed down in front of her with a loud _crack._

She jolted alert, grabbing a hold of the stool she had been sitting on to steady herself. Narrowing her eyes at the brunette standing on the other side of the register, she didn’t need to look at the clock to know Johanna was late to her shift.

“This is the third time in the last week.” Katniss narrowed her eyes, “You’re not even in uniform.” Motioning to Johanna’s attire, the low cut jeans and skin-tight tank top was a far cry from the black polo and khakis the employees were supposed to wear on shift.

“It’s just a gas station, jeesh. Calm down, _mom._ ” Johanna walked around the counter and grabbed a red vest identical to the one Katniss was wearing, quickly pinning a nametag she pulled from her pocket on to the lapel.

Katniss rolled her eyes and spared Johanna a response, knowing it wouldn’t do any good. She looked around the quiet store, waiting for a customer to come in to break the monotony.

Picking at the red nail polish on her fingers, Johanna leaned over and elbowed Katniss lightly. “So… I heard you were out this weekend.” Her eyes glinted mischievously, waiting for a reaction.

Katniss shrugged, not surprised she had already heard. “Finnick?” With a nod and an expectant look from Johanna, she continued on. “Yeah, I went out with Gale. Just to some house party. Too many people.”

Johanna barked out a laugh, the sound ringing through the empty aisles in front of them. “Please, you know I want details. You don’t get to go out with _Gale_ of all people and not have _something_ interesting happen.”  She leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm. “What about those blonde bitches from the university? Please tell me they did something embarrassing. They’re so vapid.” Her eyes lit up, hopeful.

Katniss knew that Johanna had run into some _unwelcoming_ people when going to parties, but until last night she hadn’t realized that the guy she referred to in the past as “Finn” was, in fact, Finnick Odair. No wonder she got into trouble when she went out in public with him.

 “Why didn’t you tell me you knew Gale’s friends?” She looked up at her, curious now at the relationship.

She shrugged. “You never asked? Besides, I didn’t think he and Gale were _friends._ ” Giving a pointed look, she continued on. “He came in here and hit on me a few months back. I returned the favor. Now we get into trouble together. I also met Cato at one of those parties, which is how I know the Bitch Brigade. Spill.” She laughed at her own nickname for who, Katniss assumed, was Glimmer and Madge.

            As Katniss sifted through the memories of the party from two nights earlier, she remembered all too well the interaction with Glimmer. It wasn’t until she was out of sight that Madge had found Katniss on her own.

              _“Katniss?” The blonde that had stood behind Glimmer during her tirade was now in front of Katniss, a sheepish expression on her face. “I just… I just wanted to apologize for Glimmer earlier.” She held out her hand in an overly-formal greeting for a house party. “I’m Madge.”_

_Katniss narrowed her eyes in suspicion, wondering what she could possibly be up to. She noticed quickly that her blue eyes were clear and bright, so she wasn’t drunk. She was smiling genuinely, unaware of Katniss’ apprehension. Remembering Gale’s words from earlier in the evening, she hesitantly accepted and shook Madge’s hand quickly. Feeling her palm, soft and cool against her own which she knew was probably calloused and sweaty, instantly filled her with a sense of embarrassment._

_The blonde hadn’t noticed, or ignored it, and chattered on. “Glimmer can be a… diva.” She chose her words carefully. “Don’t let what she says bother you, okay?” She looked at Katniss, an obvious look of concern etched on to her porcelain features._

_Katniss nodded, still unsure of the whole situation. “So how well do you know Gale?” She probed, wondering if she was a customer or just an admirer._

_“Oh, not that well compared to you or the guys, I guess. He’s drove me home once when I got stranded at a party and couldn’t drive myself.” Her cheeks tinged pink and she smiled, looking at her nails. “He doesn’t talk much, but he’s always polite.”_

_“Katniss! Here you are!” Finnick sidled up next to her, draping his arm across her shoulder for the umpteenth time that night. “You were looking uncomfortable so I thought I’d come make sure everything was alright.” He nodded his head towards Madge. “I heard Glimmer was searching for you.” The look in his eyes spoke volumes to Madge, who scurried off quickly after muttering a quick goodbye._

_“Cato told me that since you’re with Gale that I should probably keep an eye on you.” He stated simply, taking a long drink from the cup he held._

_Katniss shrugged off his arm. “I don’t need a babysitter.” Her words were cold and challenging._

_Holding up his hands in front of his body, he laughed. “It’s not like that, darling. Some of these guys aren’t as respectable as the rest of us. Not that I don’t believe you can handle yourself, but it’s probably better that you don’t jump into the deep end while you’re still learning to swim.”_

_For the rest of the night, she was flanked by Gale, Finnick, and even Cato as they made sure that the wandering stares of other men didn’t linger for too long. It wasn’t until Katniss snuck out the back door that she got a moment of silence to herself._

            Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she quickly recanted the story of Glimmer’s snide comments to Johanna, followed by Madge’s strange apology.

            Johanna snorted, clapping her hands together in amusement. “That’s just too good. One day I’m going to cut that girl…” Although she was still laughing, Katniss was sure she was serious.

            The bell at the front rang, followed by the loud chatter of two customers. Katniss groaned as the telltale bronze hair and tanned skin came into view, Finnick’s voice echoing through the space as he announced his presence.

“And I told her that I was down for _anything._ But she still wouldn’t let me take her home. I swear next time I’m showing up in a speedo. She can’t say no.” Next to him was Peeta, eyes wide as he realized the spectacle Finnick was making and who was standing behind the counter to witness it.

            _Sneaking out from the party, Katniss closed the back door quietly behind her, even though the noise from the music would drown out even the hardest slam. The porch she stood on was quiet, save for the muffled sounds from the interior of the house filtering out, but the difference was enough to allow Katniss to relax the slightest bit. She walked over and sat on a deck chair, breathing in deep gulps of the night air. She was hot and sweaty from being surrounded by people, her ears were ringing from the noise, and her head hurt from all the names she was attempting to remember. Weren’t parties supposed to be fun?_

_Rubbing her temples, she began to count backwards from ten, breathing at each number in an attempt to ready herself to go back in. It was the first moment of peace she’d had since arriving, and the guys that surrounded her at every moment were putting her on edge. Soon enough they’d come looking and she’d lose whatever sense of calm she could muster up._

_As she neared the seventh breath in her count down, she heard the door open and shut softly, the footsteps pausing as they realized someone else was on the deck._

_“Oh, I’m sorry…” She looked up to see Peeta, standing awkwardly as he looked between her and the door he just came from. “I didn’t know you were out here… I was just stepping out for some fresh air.” He apologized, not moving from his spot._

_Katniss sighed. Her moment was ruined sooner than she thought it would be. “It’s okay; I came out for the same thing.”_

_“Do you mind if I sit?” He motioned to the second chair that was adjacent to hers, and she nodded in wordless agreement._

_They sat for a few seconds, silence growing tense between them. They both began to speak, fumbling around their words at the same time. Pausing, Peeta spoke first. “You go first.”_

_“I was just going to ask you how you got into contact with Gale.” It was a lame attempt at making conversation, but she figured it was better than awkward silence._

_He laughed, pulling a lighter from his pocket. “Marvel. Spur of the moment kind of thing, I guess.” He held up an open pack of cigarettes. “Do you mind?”_

_She lifted an eyebrow. “Came out here for fresh air, and now you’re smoking?”_

_He laughed, rubbing his palms on his jeans. “I know, I know. Unhealthy habit, but I’d rather smoke a cigarette when I get stressed rather than throw back a bunch of alcohol. Less mess in the morning.”_

_“But not later on.” She stated, watching his expression as he began to fumble for a response. Her smile finally cracked, and she laughed freely for the first time that evening. “It’s fine.”_

_She leaned her head back, looking at the night sky and remembering how she began smoking in high school. It wasn’t until Prim found the empty carton and got suspicious that she decided to be a good example, even when her sister wasn’t around. Blaming Gale for the trash could only work once, knowing Prim._

_He offered out the pack with a smile. “You look like you could use one.”_

_She eyed the pack longingly, debating whether or not it was worth it. Before she could refuse, a loud BOOM sounded from in the house, and she grabbed one quickly. If she was going to survive this party, she would need something to help calm her nerves._

_Peeta laughed at the jolt of her body from the noise and leaned forward, cupping his hand around the lighter’s flame to light the cigarette for Katniss. As she placed it in her lips and leaned forward, his eyes followed upwards over the curve of her mouth, to her cheekbones, noting every detail he could before locking his blue eyes with her grey ones. The cigarette crackled lightly as it caught the flame, their eyes still locked as they leaned back away from one another._

_Katniss inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling that she remembered from her teen years. As she held her breath for a moment, then exhaled, she relished in how she could practically feel her nerves unraveling in the silence outside of the party._

_“You were right.” She stated, her eyes closed as she took another drag._

_“I was?” He lifted an eyebrow in confusion, too engrossed in watching the girl next to him to realize what she was talking about._

_“I did need this.”_

_Peeta smiled. “Happy to be of service.”_

_They sat together, smoking their cigarettes, stealing occasional glances towards the other in an attempt to be subtle. Katniss wasn’t sure what put him apart from the others at the party that night. Peeta wasn’t sure what the pull was that he felt towards her. Before anything could be said, the door slammed open, music and light flooding out from the house._

_“Katniss,” Gale’s voice was stern. “What are you doing?! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” His eyes were narrowed at Peeta, and she stood quickly. She knew that look. It was the same look he got on his face when the punk from down the hall from Katniss’ apartment hit on Prim._

_She snubbed the cigarette on the ground beneath her shoe and stood quickly. “Sorry, I came out for a moment and lost track of time. Let’s go.” She grabbed his elbow and steered him back into the house, throwing Peeta a quick smile before shutting the door behind them._

_“What is your problem?” She asked, her voice hard although she kept her face impassive for the people that surrounded them. No sense in making a scene._

_“Smoking, Katniss? Really?” He asked loudly, obviously indifferent to the stares that it attracted. “Let’s just go.” Not giving her a moment to answer, he began leading them towards the front door._

“KATNISS!” Finnick’s excited shout broke through her trance. “Why didn’t you tell me at the party that you knew Johanna?” He smiled as Peeta grew red. “And why didn’t you tell me you worked with her? I’d be coming in here a _lot_ more often.” He winked, sidling up to the counter in front of her.

            “I… Uh, I was supposed to tell you about all of my coworkers?” She choked out a response, her ears growing hot as she realized she had been staring at Peeta while she recalled their moment outside the party.

            Beside her, Johanna was laughing again. “Is there a reason why you look like you don’t have a brain anymore?” She poked Katniss in the ribs, pulling her hand away quickly as Katniss swatted at it.

            “No.” Unable to find any sarcasm, Katniss buried her head in her palms. This was humiliating.

            “Well, well, well,” Johanna began, leaning over the counter, “and who are you?” She eyed Peeta appreciatively. “We haven’t met. I’d have remembered if we had.” Winking, she smiled.

            “Peeta.” He answered simply, looking away to busy himself with the candy bars. Finnick laughed, waving him off.

            “Ignore him. He usually has more social skills than this but I’m not sure what his problem is…” His glance landed briefly on Katniss, before continuing on. “$40 on pump five. And these.” He grabbed several bags of candy and placed them on the counter for Johanna to ring up.

            “Your teeth are going to fall out with all this sugar. Then no one’s going to sleep with you.” She pressed her hand to her chest, faking concern.

            “I’ve gotta have something to keep me sweet.” He smiled widely.  


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta sat on Finnick’s couch, head in his hands. “Seriously. You have _got_ to stop.” He lifted his eyes to glare at his friend from across the room. Referring to the incident several days earlier at the gas station in front of Katniss, Peeta was still embarrassed at his behavior.

With a laugh, he replied. “Maybe if it wasn’t so fun, I would! It’s not often that Peeta Mellark gets embarrassed in front of a girl. C’mon dude, you used to be smooth. What happened?” Smiling, Finnick stood at the built-in wet bar of his parents second home. _Or rather, Finnick’s house since they’re never around and could care less about what goes on. I don’t even think they’ve been here in years…_

He ignored the question, choosing to take in the décor around them instead. The space was outfitted in hues of turquoise, blue, and white, with luxurious furniture and wall hangings that displayed picturesque seaside towns. The large townhouse was nestled in the wealthy downtown area of the city, decorated to be a mirror image of the Odair mansion that sat nestled against the ocean on a far off coast. Where, by choice, the Odairs spent their time hosting swanky corporate parties and acting as if their son didn’t exist.

“Peet, that picture of a starfish is not going morph into something new if you stare at it hard enough.” Finnick laughed, flopping his body down in a chair adjacent to the couch. “I would say this place needs redecorating, but my little seaside oasis here helps me get laid.” He winked and sipped his drink, stretching languorously.

Lifting an eyebrow, Peeta was confused. “What?”

Pushing himself to a sitting position, Finnick straightened his features dramatically in an attempt to be serious. “This is a vacation, where the drinks are good and the sex is great. All of this,” he motioned around him, “is different than your run-of-the-mill city bachelor pad. Even the rich ones who spend half the year on the beach can’t resist the pull of the ocean, my friend.” His face broke into a smile as he laughed loudly.

Peeta chuckled, “You can’t be serious.”

He nodded with a grin. “You’d be surprised. It works.”

“And the fact that you grew up on the beach has nothing to do with it?” Peeta asked, serious. He knew his friend could act like it was for the women, but he knew better.

With a nonchalant shrug, Finnick took a long swig of his drink. “Maybe.”

It reminded him of home.

With his parents, when they still loved him.

Changing the subject rapidly, Finnick tossed the remote at his friend. “Marvel is on his way. Pick a channel or pick a videogame, my friend. Guy’s night is about to commence.”

* * *

 

“Low blow!”

“Oh come on, that’s not cool!”

“I am going to kick your ass if you do that again!”

“I swear to god, if you do that one more time…”

The three’s shouts were incoherent over each other as their eyes were glued to the television screen, combating one another in the war-like simulation game Marvel had brought that night.  

“Did you seriously just shoot me in the face?!” Marvel threw his game controller in the air, frustrated. It was the third time he’d died, the first and second both being stabbed in the chest by Peeta.

“AHA!” Finnick laughed, making his character throw a grenade over a wall to where Peeta’s character sat, re-loading his weapon.

“Fuck!” Peeta shouted as his character slumped over, dead. “I was so close!”

“You will never defeat me!” Finnick said, voice filled with mock finality. “Plus, loser buys dinner, and I’m hungry.”

Rolling his eyes, Marvel groaned. “Ugh, fine. What do you guys want? We could go to that pub down the street.”

Finnick stood from his seat, finishing his drink. “I’m feeling pizza.”

Peeta shrugged. “Fine with me. I’m going to go get a drink,” He made his way to the bar, searching through the miniature fridge in search of a beer. Grabbing the bottle opener, he popped the metal cap off and took a long pull.

He could hear Marvel on the phone in the other room, arranging the order with the local pizza parlor. After a few moments, he reemerged, his eyes glued to his phone.

“Hey, should I call that new girl and get some weed for tonight? I’m just about out and unless you guys have any, we’ll be stuck getting drunk together.”

Peeta froze, his fingers squeezing the cold glass bottle until his knuckles turned white. Finnick turned slowly, a mischievous grin plastered across his face until he was facing Peeta.

A second of silence passed before Marvel spoke up, “Am I missing something here?”

“Only that Peeta here has this odd little infatuation with her.” Finnick crossed his arms, enjoying the way Peeta’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, obviously searching for a retort.

“What? No, I – That’s not… No.” He shut his mouth abruptly, realizing he was making a fool of himself. “That’s ridiculous.”

Marvel began laughing, doubling over as he struggled to breathe. “So that’s why!” He choked out in between laughs, “You wouldn’t stop staring at her during that party! I thought you were just _really_ drunk!”

Peeta crossed his arms and scowled. “Oh yeah, laugh it up. You’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”      

Clearing his throat, Marvel straightened and displayed his phone once more. “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I called her then? Maybe invited her over here?”

Peeta could feel the tips of his ears growing hot as he attempted to keep a straight face. “Go ahead.” The prospect of seeing her again was equally exciting and nerve wracking, remembering what had happened earlier that week in the gas station with Finnick. After standing there for what felt like hours as Finnick made crass jokes and further embarrassed him, Peeta all but dragged his friend from the store by force.

_“Well that was rude!” Finnick couldn’t help but laugh._

_“Shut up and get in the car.” He said angrily, masking his embarrassment._

_“Whoa. Wait. Hold on a second. You have the hots for Johanna? I didn’t figure she was your kind of girl, Mellark.”_

_“What? Oh god, no!” He said, shaking his head vehemently._

_Finnick stopped in front of his car. “So it’s Katniss, is it? Nice choice. She’s going to be difficult, you know.” He winked at his friend, lifting his eyebrows suggestively._

_It was all Peeta could do to keep from punching him._

“Wait, wait,” Finnick held his hands out. “If that’s not it, then let Peeta call her.”

Gritting his teeth, Peeta put his beer on the counter. “Put the phone down. _Now_. I am not calling her and neither are you.”

Marvel’s finger hovered above the glass on his smartphone. “One tap and she’s on the phone,” He grinned at Peeta. “Spill.”

Tugging at his hair, he groaned loudly. “I don’t know, okay? Honestly.” They both looked skeptical, but remained silent, forcing him to continue. “I don’t know what it is. I saw her trailing Gale at that party,” His name tasted sour in his mouth as he remembered the way he had dragged Katniss off, fuming angrily at her. “And there was just… something. I don’t know what it was or why. I don’t even know how to explain it.”

The two stayed silent still, curious at Peeta’s confession.

“She was like some strange magnet. She walked in to that party and I couldn’t keep my eyes off her. It doesn’t make any more sense to me than it does to either of you.” He took a deep swig from his beer, casting his eyes away from his two friend’s and their calculating gazes.

“So why don’t you talk to her? Come on, this is middle school stuff, Peeta. You’ve been with plenty of girls to know how to do this.” Marvel lowered his phone, lifting an invisible weight from Peeta’s chest.

“I did. Well, for a few minutes at least, during the party. Then Gale came storming outside and freaked out. Then with Finnick acting like an _ass_ on Monday at the gas station I couldn’t get a word in edgewise.”

Finnick snorted. “Yeah, okay. Like you could have stopped blushing long enough to squeak out a ‘Hello’ to her.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t walked in there practically screaming about speedos and sex I could have!” He countered, balling his fists.

“Fair enough.” Finnick smiled, “That doesn’t mean you can’t try again.”

Peeta shook his head. “No, just let it go. I’m sure it will pass.” He tried to reassure himself.

Marvel looked guilty, “Well, uh, I texted her and she’s on her way…”

Peeta’s eyes grew wide and he practically screamed, “ _WHAT?!”_

“It was while you two were arguing! I’m sorry!” Marvel shouted as he bolted from the room in a preemptive attempt to escape his friend’s anger.

“I am going to kill him.” Peeta quickly chugged the rest of his beer. He was going to need it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Inside of Gale’s black Honda, Katniss fidgeted with a stay thread on her jacket. The button, close to falling off already, was wobbling dangerously as she pulled on it harder.

 

“You’re going to pull that button off if you don’t stop it.” Gale laughed, covering her hand with his own to stop her movements. “You can do this.” He encouraged her with a steady look. 

They sat outside of an elegant townhouse, parked on the dark street next to the sidewalk. As Gale pulled out two small bags from his leather jacket, he spoke again. “Now, this is Finnick’s place. Go in to trade off, never do it outside or in sight of anyone you don’t know, okay?” He gave her another look and smiled at her obvious nerves. “You’ll be fine in there, he’s harmless.” 

 

She snorted, “Yeah, sure. That’s why you were _completely_ okay with him being in your apartment.” She said sarcastically, remembering his outburst the week before when Cato had invited them.

 

He shrugged. “I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. I try to keep my personal life and this one separate as much as I can.” He said quietly; they usually didn’t get on this subject. After a second of silence, his smile returned. “I’ve known him for a while, and he may seem like sex on legs, the guy has got some serious respect for women. If he’s around you won’t have to worry, okay? And I know that Mellark kid’s older brother. They’re about as harmless as rabbits.” He laughed.

 

Katniss furrowed her brow, filled with a strange feeling. Gale’s tone spoke volumes about  he felt about “that Mellark kid,” but she didn’t understand his hostility. She bit her tongue to hold back her retort. Although it was her first instinct, she had no reason to defend Peeta, did she? 

 

Shaking herself mentally, she got back to the task at hand. “So, I go in, get the money first, then give them the two bags?” She examined the two bags of marijuana in her hands. Two bags, each weighed exactly to an eighth of an ounce. “How much are they supposed to pay me again?”

 

“$60 per bag.” He stated simply, tapping his fingers on the screen of his phone to unlock the passcode. 

 

Her eyes bulged and she couldn’t contain the strangled sound her throat made. _$60? That was a week’s worth of tips at the diner!_ Gale chuckled, giving her a knowing look. “Yeah, I know. Usually high quality stuff goes for a bit less than that, but Annie has got her methods down. This is all she does, and it pays off. It’s the best in the area.” He shrugged. “They already know the price, but they shouldn’t stiff you. I’ve seen these rich kids blow two or three hundred dollars in a night on drugs like they were buying groceries.”

 

Katniss was in a state of shock. That much money? She couldn’t fathom what it would be like to hold that much cash in your pocket and not dedicate it to bills or rent. “How much do I keep?” She asked, her curiosity winning out. 

 

“Half. It’s a nice set up, Annie only grows her stuff for me and only wants half the profit. Every time I’d offer her more than that she’d get this far off look in her eyes and say she needed something to do. Something to keep her hands busy, she said.” He rubbed his jaw, a days worth of stubble shading the skin even darker. “I didn’t push it. Without any body else in the equation, we do okay.” 

 

“If I’m taking half, what are you going to get from this?” Katniss asked, concerned she was taking money away from Gale.

 

He laughed and pushed her lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, Katniss. I’ve got bigger deals to make. This is going to be yours now, I’m just here to show you the ropes.” He smiled. “Now get going. I’ll be waiting out here, text me if there’s a problem, okay?” His words turned serious. He insisted she take her cell phone everywhere, but it simply felt like a foreign weight in her pocket.

 

She nodded and swallowed, summoning up her courage to walk into the townhouse. 

 

_Here we go._

* * *

 

Inside the townhouse, Peeta froze when he heard the doorbell. It wasn’t until a wallet fell into his lap that he willed his body to move. 

 

Looking up, Marvel and Finnick wore identical grins. “You’re up.” Finnick said gleefully,  taking too much pleasure from Peeta’s reaction. Pulling the cash from Marvel’s wallet, he threw it back with as much force as he could muster. The leather object hit him forcefully in the abdomen, eliciting a satisfying _oomph!_ from his friend. 

 

_He deserved it._

 

Walking towards the front door, his limbs felt like lead. He chalked it up to the surprise of seeing her again, simply being unprepared. _Yeah. That’s it. Sure. Go on and keep lying to yourself, Peeta._ He groaned to himself, half dreading what was about to happen. After the embarrassment of Finnick at the gas station, he wasn’t sure if he would survive this. 

 

Opening the door, his stomach tightened with nerves as he took the sight of her in; eyes cast down towards the ground, her leather boots tight against her calves, dark, worn denim jeans and a deep green jacket fitted around her shoulders. Her hair was tied up in a long braid, making her look like she had just got done hiking. His fingers twitched, itching to touch the glossy strands, but he forced his body to remain still. 

 

It wasn’t until he greeted her that she looked up, surprise filling her features. “Oh, I- Um, I’m supposed to be here for Marvel.” She stuttered, chewing her bottom lip. 

 

When she had lifted her eyes and saw who was standing before her, she was taken aback. Expecting to see the friendly brunette, she was prepared. Instead, the sparking blue eyes that had been taking in her appearance had made her stomach flip. _Calm down, Katniss. It’s just nerves. You’ll get through this sale and be back with Gale in no time._ She tried to reason with herself, but seeing Peeta standing before her had thrown her for a loop. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” She coughed out, instantly mortified at how offensive it sounded. “Oh, god, I mean... Shit, I’m sorry...” She mumbled, pulling at the end of her hair. “That didn’t come out right.”

 

Peeta laughed, his eyes lighting up in amusement. “It’s fine. Marvel’s.... Busy.” He glanced back around the corner, but Finnick and Marvel had both disappeared from sight. _Looks like I’m on my own._ He thought to himself, ushering her in the house.

 

“Wow...” She whispered under her breath, barely audible as she took in her surroundings. This place was one of the nicest she had ever been in, and it made her feel awkward and in awe at the same time. 

 

“Its a little ostentatious.” Peeta laughed again, leading her into the living area. The townhouse was decorated in only the finest materials, and it was obvious to see. _Nothing like parents who want to flaunt their money in other people’s faces._ He thought sarcastically to himself. Most days, he was sick of the wealth he was surrounded by. 

 

It hadn’t taken him long to realize that having money didn’t mean you were a decent person. 

 

“So, I didn’t know you worked at the gas station over on 5th street.” He said, a desperate attempt at small talk. 

 

Her ears tinged red as she answered. “I’ve got to pay the bills somehow.” She didn’t elaborate, which only added to Peeta’s curiosity. 

 

“Do you work anywhere else? I mean, you know, aside from... This.” He asked, the question tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. _Nothing like an inquisition to scare her off._

 

“Yeah, I work at a diner down on Cleveland Avenue.” She replied, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She couldn’t help but feel the awkwardness of the conversation. 

 

“Wow, you’ve got to be busy,” When she didn’t answer, he continued on. “That can’t leave much time for fun.”

 

She smiled slightly, as if remembering some inside joke. “Fun only comes second to survival.” She said vaguely, stepping forward into the room. 

 

Peeta was dumbfounded, trying to decipher her words and struggling for a response.

 

He was never so happy to see Finnick in his life. 

Bounding into the room, Finnick flashed Katniss his most charming smile. “Kitty! It’s been so long!” Peeta groaned, Finnick’s personality felt like it could take up the entire room and suffocate them all. 

 

Katniss arched her eyebrow, cocking her chin to the side. “Kitty?” Peeta could tell from the way her shoulders went stiff that she wasn’t used to nicknames.

 

Finnick grinned, clapping his hands together. “Oh, come on. I don’t need to explain the obvious connotations. Plus you’re all dark and mysterious, like a panther.” He waggled his fingers at her in emphasis. 

 

He was right, though, Peeta had to give him that. She was. 

 

“So, Kat, Kitty... What are you doing this coming weekend?” Finnick asked, crossing his tanned arms across his chest.

 

Katniss shrugged. She just wanted to get out of there. “Working, maybe. I don’t know.”

 

Finnick’s face brightened. “Well, if you’re not working, you’re coming to our party.” She arched her eyebrow at him again. “It’s here. Have Johanna bring you.” He smiled, excitement filling his voice. 

 

_What party?_ Peeta thought, this was the first he was hearing about a party at Finnick’s.  _If he's having this party just to get her over here again I'm going to strangle him..._

 

Katniss was even more uncomfortable, but Finnick hadn’t given her much of a choice. “Umm, okay...” She shifted from foot to foot, eager to leave. She felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. As if on cue, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Still unused to the sensation, she jumped in surprise.

 

Pulling it out, the screen was lit up with a text message from Gale. Opening it, she almost smiled at the words.

 

_Everything okay?_

 

He was checking in; he knew she was worried. After being on her own for so long, it was nice to have someone looking out for her. She didn’t need it, but she couldn’t deny the gratitude she felt.

 

“I should get going.” She stated, hoping to move things along. Finnick took the cue, smiling at Peeta. 

 

“Pay the woman, Peet.” Peeta rolled his eyes, he didn’t understand Finnick’s need for nicknames. He pulled out the wad of cash from his pocket, counting out the twenties he had taken from Marvel.

 

“How much is it?” He asked, this was the first time he was paying as Marvel had done it at his apartment the first night he met Gale. 

 

“$60 per bag,” Katniss pulled out two ziplock bags from her pocket, balancing them delicately in her fingers. Peeta was more distracted with her smooth skin than what she was holding. 

 

As he counted out the cash, Finnick withdrew another twenty dollar bill from his pocket and tossed it on the stack Peeta was holding. “Keep the change, make sure you’re at the party.” 

 

Passing off the bills to Katniss, Peeta’s fingers stilled when her own brushed against his. Her skin was soft and warm, sending tingles up his arm to his shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment, his blue boring into her grey before she pulled away. 

 

Fiddling with the end of her braid, she cleared her throat. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” Shoving the money in her jacket, she placed the bags in Peetas hand before she began to back away. “Thanks, guys.” That time, she had been sure to keep her skin from contacting his.

 

Peeta was lost as he watched her walk towards the front door, surprised when Finnick called out to her as her hand reached for the doorknob. 

 

“Katniss!” She turned around slowly. “Invite Annie, will you?” 

 

A grin crossed her features, amusement filling her face and Peeta was frozen at her beauty. All she did was smile at them both before shutting the front door quietly behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter is long and ends on a tense note, but I want to make it clear to everyone that Gale is NOT (and never will be) a villain in this story. Keep in mind as you read further that up until now the basis for his friendship with Katniss was solid, and as things are changing in her life, issues are bound to arise. I realize that the action at the end of this chapter is going to cast him in a negative light, but hold on... All will be explained next chapter.
> 
> And a big thank you to Molly (CaptainAmelia22) for beta-ing this and catching the awful typos I make when I try to write until 5 AM. 
> 
> Thank you also to everyone who has left kudos and comments, it really means a lot!
> 
> Enjoy.

            “He gave you extra money?” Gale’s eyebrows were knitted together, referring to Finnick’s contribution to the payment.

            Katniss shrugged. She had a feeling it was his way of encouraging her to keep her mouth shut about his interest in Annie, and to persuade her to come to his party that weekend. Nothing she had any business telling Gale. “I’m sure it’s because I’m new. Don’t worry; I won’t let it become a problem if he tries again.”

            “Good.” He sat down on his couch, Katniss watching him intently. “So what’s this about a party?”

            “No idea. He just said that we should come to the party he was having this weekend, and that I should bring Johanna and Annie.” Katniss attempted to slip her name in last, hoping Gale wouldn’t catch it.

            He did.

            “Annie?” He lifted his eyebrows, “I guess I can let her know, but it’s hard telling if she’ll show or not. Isn’t Johanna that girl you work with down at the gas station?” Gale questioned, he had never met her formally, but knew of her from the stories Katniss had told and the brief appearances she occasionally made at parties with Finnick. “I swear I never put two and two together with that. Finnick kept referring to her as “Jo” the few times I was around…”

            Katniss pushed the hair from her face that had fallen from her braid. “Yeah, I know. Those two and their nicknames…” She sighed, looking at the time on the screen of her phone. “I need to get back to Prim.”

            Gale said his goodbyes and she left his apartment, making a mental note to check her work schedule when she got back into her own apartment. She had a feeling if she didn’t show up at that party, Finnick would come back into the gas station just to give her hell.

_That’s the last thing I need…_

As she unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside, she made as little noise as possible. It was dark, save for the light above the stove filtering into the living room. Prim was in bed early, seeing as it was late Thursday night and she had school in the morning. Katniss smiled to herself; she was always proud to see Prim doing to things she needed to for school without being told, like getting enough sleep and completing her homework well in advance.

            Katniss had run out a little over an hour earlier, citing Gale needed help running an errand. After a strange look from Prim, she’d excused herself from the apartment and began searching her mind for a legitimate excuse to use the next time she needed to leave.

            She still hadn’t come up with anything decent.

            Tiptoeing into the kitchen, she avoided the creaking spots in the floors to get to the refrigerator, where her work schedule was scribbled on a dry erase board.  She had the early shift at the gas station tomorrow night, which was Friday, and the morning shift at the diner Saturday. As if on cue, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to jump in surprise for the second time that night.

            _This stupid thing is going to give me a heart attack._ Squinting at the bright screen in the dark room, she saw it was from Finnick. He and Marvel had insisted on giving her their numbers for future deals, and Cato for “any time you can’t get a hold of Gale.”

            She shuddered, hoping she wouldn’t need his help. Something about him put her on edge, unable to completely trust him.

_Party Saturday night, my place. You better be there with Johanna and Annie in tow, Kat. ;)_

            Katniss was torn between grimacing at the nickname and laughing at him, but typed out a response nonetheless. It took a while for her fingers to get used to the small keys, but she was catching on.

_Not even going to see if I’m free? Besides, what if I can’t bring Annie… hmm?_

            She kept the phone in her hand as she walked back into the living room, quickly sitting down stretching out on the couch. After a moment, her phone buzzed again.

_Odair don’t care, hon. Be there or else there will be many disappointed faces._

            Immediately filled with confusion, she typed out another message.

_Huh? Who?_

            As she waited for a reply, Katniss reached for the remote and turned on their small television. Clicking through the few channels, she settled on the local news for a few minutes before turning it off, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. She was anxious to hear Finnick’s reply, but her phone remained quiet.

            Picking up an oversized shirt from the basket of clean, folded laundry that sat outside Prim’s door, she began pulling off her clothing before she had even made it into the bathroom. She took her time brushing her teeth and releasing the tangles from her hair, pulling the shirt on over her body to cover her panties. She would rather sleep naked, but having a couch for a bed in the living room didn’t translate well with nudity.

           The shirt once belonged to Gale, but had been snagged one day when she had stained her own at his apartment. Instead of coming up to replace it with one of her own, he tossed an extra shirt from his drawer and told her to keep it. The cotton was worn and soft, the screen printed letters long since faded. It was the perfect sleeping shirt, oversized enough for her slim body to be comfortable.

           When she returned to the living room, there was still no reply from Finnick. Frowning, she pulled her bed materials on the couch and settled in for the night.

 

             The next two days passed by slowly, easier than they had in a while due to the extra cash in Katniss’ pocket from the deal on Thursday night. She had dedicated half to buying more groceries, eager to see Prim’s face at the fridge full of food. It was well worth it.

             The other half paid off their cable bill for the month, which was usually one that was last to get paid. Katniss had to juggle which bills she paid each month as not to ruin her credit, but if she had more nights like she did this week then, maybe one month soon, she could pay off all her bills at once.

             It was something she hoped for so badly her palms itched with desire. Between her two paychecks and her new source of income, she was already planning things to buy, only after paying Gale back for her cell phone. Then, she would get Prim a phone, and maybe even a laptop for them to share at Christmas.

             As she got ready for the party at Finnick’s on Saturday night, a loud knock sounded at her front door before she heard the lock click open. “I found my spare key!” Gale called out, laughing. Katniss smiled, remembering the spare key she had given him two years earlier, which he had managed to lose not long after.

            “Back here!” She called, hearing Gale say hello to Prim, who was sitting on the couch watching television. After a few minutes, Gale appeared in the doorway as Katniss was pulling on a shirt over her head. She wasn’t concerned with him seeing her bare stomach or bra, considering their intimate, but very brief, past together.

            “Hey, so Annie just called me and she wants to come tonight. Last minute change of mind, I guess. The thing is, she needs a ride,” He ran his fingers through his hair, continuing on. “Since I have to go get her, would you mind if Cato took you over?”

            Katniss groaned. She did mind. She minded very much, but a ride was a ride and she didn’t have a car of her own. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

            Gale gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I have to leave now to go get her and I know you need to make sure Prim gets to her friend’s house…”

            She tried to muster up a smile. “It’s okay, really. It’s just one ride,” Relief filled his features. “Tell him to pick me up on the corner down the block by the bus stop.”

            After he left, Katniss rushed to finish getting ready. She had borrowed another one of Prim’s tops, all of which were better than what she had in her own wardrobe. _Let’s add clothes to that growing list of things to buy…_ Prim had even persuaded her into wearing makeup, insisting that she do it for her.

            “You never go out, Katniss! Come on!” Prim had pleaded with her, pouting like a child instead of an 18 year old girl. Laughing, Katniss gave in.

            “Fine, but nothing too over the top, okay?”

            “Don’t worry, I know just the thing.”

            After being made up and having her outfit inspected by Prim, she was given the go-ahead that she was ready for a night out. Although she wasn’t used to it, Katniss had to admit she felt prettier than usual. Her hair down in tousled waves, soft layers of makeup highlighting her lips and eyes, fitted clothes that she was beginning to get used to… She was starting to understand the appeal of it all.

            _Emphasis on “starting.”_ She said to herself as she led Prim from the apartment, making sure she had her phone tucked into her pocket.

            “I still can’t believe Gale bought you a phone,” Prim shook her head, she had been just as stunned by the gift as Katniss had been, except Katniss had left out the special reason why she had it.

            “You’re next, don’t worry,” Katniss smiled down at her sister, still a few inches taller. “Once I get the money you’re getting one so you can call me whenever you need to.”

            As they neared the bus stop at the corner, Prim spoke up once more. “You know, at 18, I think I can make it to the bus stop by myself,” She scrunched her noise as Katniss laughed.

            “18 or not, you’re still my little sister and I’ve got to make sure you’re safe. Its 9 PM on a Saturday night, and in this neighborhood you know better than to take chances, right?” She gave Prim a knowing look. They both carried mace in their purses for that reason alone.

            After Prim got on the bus to her best friend Rue’s house, Katniss sat on the bench and scanned the cars coming down the road. One of them would be Cato, and she groaned out loud at the thought.

            Soon enough, Cato pulled up in a silver sports car, the windows down and the music playing obnoxiously loud. As she stood and neared the passenger door, he lowered the music.

            “I could have picked you up outside your apartment building, you know,” He greeted her with a smile, but she had trouble returning it as she climbed in.

            “That’s okay. I was down here anyways. No sense in walking back.”

            Cato simply nodded and merged back into traffic, the drive to Finnick’s filled with silence. As they turned on the street to his townhouse, Katniss spoke again. “Thanks for the ride,” She couldn’t wait to get out of the car. Being in an enclosed space with him only magnified her discomfort.

            “It’s no problem at all,” He replied as he parallel parked on the street across from the house. As Katniss shifted in her seat to unbuckle the seatbelt, her food nudged a dark messenger bag that had been lying next to her feet on the floorboard. Although it wasn’t forceful, it was enough to knock the bag over and have the contents spill out and on to her feet.

            Dozens of small bags, all filled with various amounts of powders and pills toppled out of the bag, and Katniss sat frozen at the sight. Knowing the cost of the marijuana she had dealt meant that what Cato was carrying around had to be worth at least a thousand dollars.

            She turned slowly, her eyes meeting his as her body tensed. She wasn’t sure what to do. _Stay? Put the stuff back and pretend like nothing happened? Run? Oh god, he would shoot me. Drug dealers do that stuff, right? Shit I should call Gale…_

            Cato laughed and offered her a friendly smile. “Don’t look so surprised. Only half of that is mine. The other half is for Gale,” Her eyes grew wide and he chuckled again. “Why do you think he handed part of his business off to you? With all these he couldn’t handle both.”

            Katniss was dumbstruck. _This is what Gale is getting into? Oh my god…_ Her thoughts were muddled, half angry at him for not telling her what he was doing, half shocked at the fact that so many expensive drugs were simply lying in baggies on top of her shoes.

            Reaching down slowly, Katniss gathered what she could and stuffed them back into the messenger bag. “I hope these weren’t organized or anything…” She mumbled, wanting to get out of the car even more.

            Cato smiled, resting his hand on her arm lightly. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it. Go ahead, I can tell you don’t want to be here,” He offered her a knowing look. “If you see Gale before I do, tell him I’m looking for him, okay?”

            Katniss nodded and rushed from the car, never so happy to be entering a loud, overcrowded house party in her life.

            As she made her way through the throngs of people standing in the entranceway, she spotted Johanna, clad in a red dress that seemed at _least_ two sizes too small. Serving drinks in the kitchen to several jock-looking guys, she flashed her best smile at each of them before strutting away. Katniss knew Johanna was well aware of the looks she was getting from behind, the dress showing more than its fair share of her body and the smirk on her face showed it.

            “I was wondering when you’d get here!” She pulled Katniss into a tight hug, whispering into her ear, “I’ve heard what you’ve been up to lately, missy,” She leaned back, keeping a hold of Katniss’ shoulders in a firm grip. “I hope you’re not being stupid about anything.”

            The words were stuck in her throat; how was she supposed to respond to something like that? Embarrassment and shame crept into her stomach, the back of her neck beginning to feel hot.

            Johanna smiled lightly, “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe here. Sometimes we’ve got to do what we have to, you know? Some of us don’t get the easy way out,” Her eyes were clouded, even Katniss could see she was relating to something in her past.

            “I’m doing everything I can to do this the... _right_ way,” Katniss chose her words carefully, eyeing the people around her to make sure no one was paying attention. No one was.

            “Good; because if you weren’t, I’d kick your ass. And anyone else’s who tries to mess with you. Got that?” Johanna lifted an eyebrow, looking strangely menacing despite the exotic makeup and skimpy dress. For all Katniss knew, the pointed stilettos she was wearing could double as weapons.

            “Now, go on. I heard Finnick was looking for you. Last I saw he was in the living room,”  She pushed Katniss away, her smile returning.

            Johanna walked away, leaving Katniss with only one option; to find Finnick. _I shouldn’t have come tonight,_ she thought to herself, wishing she was still at home, comfortable on her own couch. _Tonight is not turning out the way I was hoping._

            As much as she tried, Katniss couldn’t deny the fact that the party tonight had given her something to look forward to for the last few days. As Prim had gotten older, the bills had piled higher and Katniss was forced to put her social life on the back burner. Not that she’d had much of one beforehand, but it still hurt to know that while her peers were out getting drinks at the bar on Saturday night or having lunch together, she was stuck with no money and no time for friends.

            For the five years after he had died, the Everdeen’s had received worker’s compensations checks to “make up” for the wrongful death of her father. The money saved from those checks after her mother passed didn’t last long, barely enough to get Katniss through her 18th birthday before forcing her to work 60 hours a week just to pay the bills and keep food on the table. Even then, she’d been taking care of the family affairs for longer than that; her mother had long since been in and out of a severely depressed state- barely unable to take care of herself, let alone two children.

            There were nights when she’d tagged along with Johanna to the local pub and settled for water, disgusted at the way the men eyed her and Johanna like they were pieces of meat. Those nights, as Johanna slipped some frat-looking boy her number, Katniss would quietly excuse herself. Each time she would have to forcefully deny the men from buying her drinks, and even when they would, she’d let them sit untouched at the bar.

            That was the last thing she needed.

            More so, Delly, her coworker from the diner, was always asking Katniss to meet up for lunch or a movie. She knew Katniss didn’t have the funds, but never stopped offering to pay for her to have an afternoon out. It wasn’t until one afternoon, when Katniss had been in a particularly bad mood, that she had slammed her fist against the Formica countertop of the diner with a resounding “ _NO.”_ that she’d quieted Delly’s offers. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go, quite the opposite, actually. She had no way to pay her back, not with money or favors, considering all her time was spent working or with Prim.

            Now, as she spotted Finnick in the living room surrounded by a large group of people, nerves began to fill her stomach. It had been so long since she’d been out, excluding the “introduction party” Gale had taken her to, that being here without a purpose had her feeling uneasy. At least at the first party she was there for a reason.

            Seeing her, he extricated himself from those around him and made his way to Katniss, his smile growing with every step. “Katniss!” Finnick pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her into his muscular chest as close as she would allow.

            “ _Grmph,”_ Katniss groaned into his shirt, the pressure around her ribcage making it difficult to breathe. Snaking her hands up between their bodies, she pushed away from him and took a deep breath. “Whoa, Finnick, I’m not indestructible,” She forced a smile; physical affection from people she barely knew made her uncomfortable. Even letting Johanna get away with hugging her was a rarity.

            Finnick laughed, either unaware of her discomfort or uncaring. _Probably both,_ she thought. “I’m so glad you made it!” He smiled even wider as he slung an arm around her shoulders. “Did anyone else come?” He asked discreetly, guiding her towards what she assumed was his kitchen.

            Katniss snorted, quickly covering her mouth at the sound. _Now that’s a way to make an impression._

            “Just like you asked,” She smiled again, this time more genuine than the last. Out of the corner of her eye, Peeta sat on the arm of the couch next to Marvel, his fingers tight around the bottle of beer he was holding. His eyes were trained on her as she and Finnick interacted, his eyes still clear and vibrant from across the room. The feeling of him watching her sent an unexpected shock of adrenaline to her stomach, her skin quickly pebbling in goose bumps.

 _What the hell?_ She was taken aback by her reaction, but the look he was giving her wasn’t cold or menacing; rather the opposite. It was hard to glance away, the intensity of the pull she felt towards him gave her equal desire to follow her instincts and flee at the same time.

            She chose the latter.

            “Where are we going?” She turned her face upwards towards Finnick, still feeling Peeta’s gaze on her back. Before she had looked away, the corners of his mouth had turned upwards into a warm smile, causing her to bite down on her lower lip to prevent her own smile from escaping. Something about him was contagious, whether it be random attraction or curiosity, she wasn’t sure.

            “You need a drink!” Finnick smiled again, pressing a finger to her lips before she could even open them in response. “Don’t even try to say no, you’re here to have fun and get to know people. I have a feeling you aren’t the ‘getting out’ type, am I right?” His knowing smirk caused her to scowl.

            Pushing the lines down in between her eyebrows with his index finger, he made a “ _tsk tsk”_ at her before turning to the bottles of alcohol that lined the countertop of the bar. “Making that face will only give you premature wrinkles, hon. Can’t have you looking old.” He turned and flashed a smile, laughing when Katniss frowned even further.

            “I can already tell that you’re not a vodka person…” He trailed off, his fingers grazing the tops of each bottle carefully. “Hmm, what about rum? No, no, you strike me as a whiskey kind of girl,” He held up the bottle to her, waiting for a response.

            “I’m okay for now,” She shifted her weight, resting her hip against the counter.

            Finnick shook his head. “I’m not trying to force you to drink, Katniss, but you’re almost as tense as a marble statue. Some alcohol would do you good,” He gave her a serious look. “You need to loosen up or you won’t be able to let yourself have any fun.”

            Katniss pursed her lips. “I’m just not… comfortable,” She left it open ended. She wasn’t comfortable at the party, let alone drinking around strangers.

            Finnick sat the bottle down and rested both hands on surface of the bar in front of him. “It shows, trust me. Just remember that you’ve got friends here. You’ve got Gale and you’ve got me, _even if you are resisting_ ,” He flashed his signature smile, the cheesiness causing Katniss to roll her eyes, fighting the urge to smile at his humor.

            “Cato knows to look out for you, and Marvel and Peeta will too. We’ve all got your back around here, Katniss. Stop worrying, you’re one of us now.”

            The mention of Cato made her cringe; she’d done well for the last ten minutes not thinking about the awkward situation in his car when they’d arrived. Which reminded her, _Gale has some serious explaining to do about that…_

            Finnick pushed a small glass across the stone countertop towards her, the tumbler glass fizzing with a mixture of ice, Jameson, and ginger ale. He was right though, she did enjoy whiskey; sometimes she would have a drink or two while at Gale’s apartment, and would always revel in the warmth and the fire of the liquid as it traveled down her throat. It was something they saved for special occasions, having a glass together when they’d done something good or when Gale had extra pocket money.

She’d never had it like this though, and was hesitant.

            He noticed the way her nose scrunched up, and laughed. “It’s good, I promise. Plus, it’s cut so you won’t get drunk, okay? Just sip on it, and keep it with you so no one gets any funny ideas,” Giving her a pointed look, he made his way back around the bar. “But for now, I’ve got socializing to do. I’ll come find you in a bit, or come get me if you need anything. Either one,” He gestured nonchalantly and was out the door.

            Clutching her drink, Katniss looked around. Surprisingly she was alone, considering the amount of people she’d seen when she came in the party. Although it wasn’t nearly as large as the party at Thom’s house she’d been too, it was still impressive. _Finnick must know a lot of people._

            As she tried to decide what to do, a guy towered through the doorway to the kitchen, his large frame taking up the entire space. His dark skin was the color of chocolate, his brown eyes warm as he smiled slightly at Katniss. “Hello,” He offered quietly, making his way to the bottles of alcohol on the bar to mix himself a drink.

           

            “Hi,” Katniss returned meekly, taking a small sip of her drink to give her hands something to do. _Finnick was right,_ she thought; the burn of the whiskey had been dulled but not extinguished, the flavor still resonating on her tongue after she had swallowed.

            “Are you a friend of Finnick’s?” He asked, extending his hand formally.

            Accepting his hand, Katniss replied the best way she knew how. “Uhh, I guess so. I’m kind of… new.”

            He laughed, the sound deep and booming in the empty space around them. “Sounds like me when I first got here. My name’s Thresh.” He smiled widely, exposing his straight white teeth.

            _When he first got here? What?_ Katniss ignored her questions and returned his smile, “I’m Katniss.”

            “So are you a student at the university too?” Thresh asked, taking a drink from the glass he held.

            Katniss shook her head, used to the question. Everyone assumed that as a 22 year old in the city, it was more than likely that she was a student at Capitol University. Needless to say, she was the farthest from a college girl that anyone could get.

“Is that how you know Finnick?” She asked, curious. The air he gave off didn’t mimic that of the wealthy students that surrounded them, Capitol University was notorious for their high tuition rates and “outstanding academic excellence.” His clothes were average, obviously not tailor made or designer like Finnick or the others that breezed through the party. If he weren’t here, Katniss wouldn’t be surprised to see him in her neighborhood.

            Thresh seemed to take it in stride, apparently not fazed by the fact that she wasn’t a college student. Most people questioned what she was doing with her life if she wasn’t dedicating her time to school, but he ignored it and answered her question.

            “Yeah, I got a basketball scholarship my freshman year and ran into Finnick in my Intro to Bio class and was assigned to be my lab partner. I was terrified I was going to fail the class because how goofy he was the first day, but he ended up getting us an A on our final project.” Thresh smiled widely at the story, chuckling as he took another drink.

            Katniss couldn’t help but smile, easily picturing Finnick being his usual outrageous self regardless of the situation. “We met through some mutual friends,” Katniss offered, shifting the drink to her other hand.

            “He’s a nice guy; can’t go wrong with him or the other two,” It didn’t need to be said for her to know that he was talking about Marvel and Peeta, the three of them were practically inseparable from what she could tell already.

            “Do you ever feel out of place here? With them, I mean? With all the money?” Katniss blurted, feeling bold now that she wasn’t the only one at this party who didn’t stand to inherit a large sum of money. “I’m sorry if that’s too forward…” She added as a an afterthought.

            Thresh rubbed the back of his neck, thinking for a long moment before responding. “In the beginning I did. I know the girls can be a little intimidating, but these guys could care less about what neighborhood I came from. Hell, Peeta’s family used to be as poor as mine,” He took a drink before continuing, “I know that’s not the norm, but they welcomed me with open arms. Which I’m sure they’re doing for you,” He smiled.

            Katniss nodded, taking another small sip of her drink as she processed the information. “Yeah…” She confirmed quietly, considering her options. Part of her wanted to stay, the other part wanting to leave. It was a constant battle now, her two lives waging war against the other.

            _My old life, my comfortable life, versus friends and money…_ Katniss was only used to having one, not both; now as the two combined it made her feel unstable. “They are,” Katniss couldn’t deny the effort Finnick was putting into it, pushing her to feel at home with the group.

            “Give them a chance and have some fun. You won’t regret it,” Thresh offered her one last smile before making his way back out to the party.

            Katniss took in his words, the message seemed to be the consensus she was hearing from everyone tonight. Except for Gale, who had warned her about becoming close with any of them.

            _They are not your friends, Katniss, they are your income. Never forget that._

            His words resonated in her mind, making her hesitate. For once, she _wanted_ to be friends with someone other than Gale, Johanna, and Delly. Delly barely counted, considering their lack of contact outside of work, which made her scenario even sadder. And here Thresh was, giving her a firsthand account of how nice and welcoming they could be. Who knows what becoming a part of this group could lead to, if she only let herself.

            Again she found her old life warring with her new life, leaving her unsure of which foot to put in front of the other.

            Wandering to the doorway of the kitchen, she glanced out into the living room to survey who had arrived. At that moment, Johanna walked in from an adjacent room, Gale trailing closely behind her. The look in his eyes and on his face gave Katniss all the information she needed to know; that was the same look he had when he wanted something _bad._

            He barely glanced up to Katniss, offering a grin and a wave in her direction. He knew he’d been caught, shrugging his shoulders slightly when he realized that she’d seen. _I should have introduced them sooner._

            At that moment, Johanna flashed a quick smile towards Katniss, her eyes alight with excitement.

            Katniss laughed to herself; she should have known that Gale would be attracted to Johanna, and vice versa. Even if Johanna was playing the indifferent card now, Katniss knew it was only a matter of time before she broke against Gale’s persuasive ways.

 _This is going to be traumatizing to hear about at work,_ Katniss thought, cringing at the graphic details Johanna was surely going to share with her.

            She was too busy with her thoughts and watching Gale and Johanna leave the room together to realize that Peeta had sidled up next to her.

            “Hey,” He greeted softly, his fingers tapping nervously against the glass of his beer bottle.

            Her eyes snapped to him, her shoulders instantly tensing. Somehow, she hadn’t heard him approach. “Hi,” She replied, barely keeping her voice from squeaking.

            “I’m glad you could make it,” Peeta leaned against the wall casually, close enough that she could smell his cologne. The array of spices and warm vanillas mixed with his detergent and the faint hint of tobacco was enough make her take second, deeper breath. The smell was practically intoxicating on its own.

            He slowly turned his face towards hers, a smile playing at his lips.

            _Shit._ Her cheeks flushed, her face growing red instantly. _Nice impression, Katniss,_ she mentally berated herself. Now he probably thought she was some freak. Burying her face in her drink, she was silently thanking Finnick for practically shoving it in her hands earlier. The slight burn of the whiskey was a sad excuse for a distraction from her embarrassment, but it’d have to do.

            “I’m glad I came too,” Katniss choked out, the large gulp of her drink leaving her chest feeling tight and warm.

            Peeta smiled widely at her, still not saying a word. He pushed himself off the wall and walked through the door into the kitchen, Katniss following silently behind him.

            _Hey, why not heed Thresh’s advice? Better than standing alone._ She didn’t want to admit that the sudden absence of his body next to hers was startlingly unnerving.

            “I met Thresh,” Katniss stated, groaning inwardly at her bluntness. _What a way to start a conversation._

Peeta nodded, mixing a drink for himself that looked similar to the one she was holding. “He’s a really nice guy. Doesn’t make it out to a lot of these parties, though.”

            Katniss made her way to the stools on the opposite side of the bar, pulling herself up onto the seat and setting the drink down in front of her.

            Luck for her, Peeta took over the conversation. “So what do you do, Katniss?” His tone was genuine, the curiosity in his eyes apparent as he walked around the bar and took a seat next to her. A few people were milling about in the kitchen, so he angled his body towards hers to listen better.

            Katniss shrugged, staring at her fingers that were wrapped around the cold glass in her hands. "I work. That’s about it.” Nothing he didn’t already know. “What about you?” She asked in return, wondering what exactly he did besides hang out with Marvel and Finnick.

            “I’m a business and management major. You know the Mellark Bakery and Deli?” She nodded her head, eyes growing wide. She’d heard his last name but never made the connection that he was _that_ Mellark. “My parents are prepping me to take over the business one day. I’d rather be in the kitchens cooking instead of planning new business strategies or opening new franchises, but I haven’t really had much of a say. I can’t complain much since they pay for my tuition and support me, you know?”

            Katniss nodded, even though she didn’t have a clue. It’d been a long time since she’d been financially supported. College had once been on the horizon, up until her life came crashing down.

            Forcing the thoughts from her head, she focused on Peeta. Sitting before her, the white t-shirt he wore was startlingly plain, but the stitching and quality of the fabric let Katniss know that it was expensive. Even the dark indigo jeans he wore were tailored to perfection, the denim stretching perfectly across his muscular thighs.

            _Oh god, I have been single for too long._

She forced her eyes back up to his face; luckily he was looking away and didn’t notice her blatant appraisal.

            “Any hobbies?” He turned back to her.

            “I like reading,” She answered, racking her brain for anything else. The pages of the books at her apartment were well-worn and falling apart, from both age and repeated use. “What about you?”

            Peeta shrugged, taking a drink. She did the same, somehow the flavor of the whiskey and the sound of his voice were intoxicating in a whole new way. “I’m pretty good at baking, but then again I grew up in a kitchen so that’s a given,” He laughed, the smile stretching all the way to the corners of his eyes. “But I really like art, honestly. It’s relaxing.”

            Katniss smiled. She understood that. “That’s why I like to read. I spend all day working and I can come home and escape the stress for a few hours. It’s how I unwind.” She stared at her drink, now almost empty. _Why am I telling him this?_

            “Can I get you another?” He asked, holding out his hand.

            She smiled shyly, surprised that she’d already gone through the drink she swore she didn’t want. “Sure.”

            After a few moments, Peeta returned to his seat, an identical drink in hand to the one Finnick had made her earlier that night. “Something you guys make a lot?” She asked, taking a sip.

            He shrugged. “Yeah, we like our whiskey. It’s nice to see a girl go for that instead of vodka,” He flashed a smile, causing her stomach to flip.

            “I’ve never liked the stuff, honestly,” She shrugged, returning his smile.

“So how long have you known Gale?” Peeta asked innocently, looking away as he did so.

            “A long time,” Katniss laughed, too long for her to remember, it felt like. “It’s been years. We went to school together, but he was a few grades ahead. When I had some family stuff going on, he helped me and my little sister out. He helped me get my apartment after high school, and he’s the one good friend I’ve really ever had,” She smiled fondly, remembering the late nights she had pounded on his door, tears streaming down her face, all of which she had held back during the day around Prim.

            “What about you? Any close friends like that?” She swirled her finger in the condensation that had gathered on the countertop of the bar.

            Peeta nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been friends with Finnick and Marvel for the last 8 years or so. We went to high school together… They were the first guys to take in the new kid.” He laughed, “I had transferred from a public school to a private one, and I swear every kid thought I was a leper. Those two came up to me in the hallway one day like the Bobbsey twins... They were ridiculous back then.”

            Katniss laughed, covering her lips to stifle the noise. “Are they still like that?” She asked, curious if there was a side to Marvel she didn’t know about.

            Peeta shook his head. “Nahh, not anymore. We’re all still really good friends but Marvel’s little sister died during high school and it took a lot out of him. It was a while before we could get him to laugh.” Peeta’s eyes turned somber, making Katniss’ heart ache. She couldn’t image the pain she would feel if she ever lost Prim.

            “So tell me about your art,” Katniss scooted closer, feeling bold and itching to get him to smile once more.

            For the next two hours, they sat side by side, chatting about their lives and their pastimes. Peeta told Katniss how he’d often stay up working all night on a paper for class just to sit on the balcony of his apartment to see the sunrise, when he felt calmest.

            Katniss told him stories about how she wandered the house when she read, moving from spot to spot in her apartment when the action became tense. No matter how many times she had read the book, it never got old.

            He shared the story of how he got the scar on his forearm, a gruesome incident with a hot pan filled with panini’s that had come straight from the oven when he was 12. Even now, a decade later, the scar was still visible. Katniss swore it was the alcohol that made her reach out and trail her fingers over the pale mark, blushing when his skin erupted in goose bumps like hers had earlier in the night.

            She explained how she excelled the most in P.E. while in high school, enjoying the physical exertion and practice it took to succeed in whatever sport they were learning. She mentioned how she wished she could have joined a team, but just didn’t have the time or money.

            Katniss was laughing at a story Peeta had told about coming home from class their sophomore year, catching Finnick dancing around his apartment, drunk and clad only in his boxers. Resting her hand on his arm to steady herself, her body hunched over and clutching her side.

            “ _KATNISS!”_ Gale’s voice boomed over the noise of the party, interrupting her laughter and sobering her immediately. The smile fell from her face at the glare he was direction towards her, and what felt like a lead weight settled in her stomach. “What are you doing?” He punctuated every word with finality, like nothing she said would matter.

            Setting her drink down, she flashed Peeta a quick look. “I’ll be right back.”

            She marched towards Gale, grabbing his hand and leading him from the room. She walked through the dining area, spotting the sliding glass door to the back porch and heading to it immediately. As soon as they were outside and alone, she let loose.

            “What the hell, Gale?! What the fuck was that?” Only when she was furious did she begin to curse, but it didn’t derail Gale or his misplaced anger. Her voice was venomous, despising the fact that he was looking at her like a parent does a child when they’ve done something wrong.

            _One problem, Gale is not my father._

            “What do you think you were doing, Katniss?! I told you not to get involved with these guys! You aren’t their friend!” He grated, looming over her. “You’re here for one reason, and one reason only.”

            “Oh, really? It seems like you’ve made quite a few friends playing this game. Or are you the only one allowed to have friends around here? Would you rather I sit at home by myself, Gale? You brought me in to this situation and now you want me to be your little puppet?”

            His face grew red. “Don’t even act like that’s the case, Katniss. You know it’s not.”

            “No, it is. I saw you trailing Johanna tonight like a lost puppy, and now you want to come after me like I’m your property? Like I can’t have a life of my own now? I’m not yours Gale.” She took a deep breath, balling her fists. “You may be my closest friend and the only person I’ve had in the last few years, but I won’t be yours to keep forever.”

            “That’s not it! You don’t get it! Yeah, you should go out and have fun. Katniss, I want you to be happy, but these people aren’t good for you, why can’t you see that? You _don’t_ need to be getting close to any one of them!” He ran his hands through his hair angrily.

            “Are you kidding me? You _cannot_ be serious right now.” Katniss crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes. “What a hypocrite you are, mister high-and-mighty.” She took a step towards him, willing him to back down.

            “You know what I told you, Katniss! Are you asking for trouble?” He scoffed, undeterred. “And where do you get off calling me high and mighty?”

            Katniss laughed dryly. “Oh yeah, Gale, I’m looking for trouble. That’s why Cato’s got half a messenger bag full of narcotics and opiates with my name on it.” She lifted an eyebrow, challenging him. “That doesn’t smell a bit like trouble, does it?”

            Gale stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide. Katniss laughed, her tone still sarcastic. “Oh yeah, I get it now. Hand off the small business to me, right? What was it… ‘You’ve got bigger deals to make now’ or something like that? You really want to talk to me about getting into trouble? I knew you did a little bit of that, but really Gale, that is some serious shit.” She stood back, waiting for a response.

            He grew quiet, the change in his demeanor almost instantaneous. “I was going to tell you… I just…” He searched for the words, growing frustrated. “I didn’t know how to tell you because I knew you wouldn’t approve. You already don’t like that I work construction, and you’re my closest friend. I thought that it was a win-win for both of us, you know? I could move up and you could make the money you need…”

            Katniss threw her hands up. “I don’t want to hear any of this right now. Don’t come at me like a bear and then expect me to be understanding about this a half a second later.”

            She stormed off, reentering the party and finding Peeta where she had left him. His eyes looked hopeful as she took her seat. “Everything okay?” He asked gently.

            Before answering, she swallowed her drink in several large gulps, enjoying the burn once again as it went down her throat. “Now I am.”

            Peeta’s eyes were wide and her head began to swim moments later, making her realize it might not have been the greatest idea to chug an entire drink in one fell swoop. _Especially considering this one tasted stronger than the one Finnick made me…_

            “Okay… That’s going to hit you in just a little bit and I don’t think you’re going to want to be here when it does.” He said, standing.

            “Uhh, yeah…” Katniss buried her head in her hands. _Way to go Katniss, you were doing so well with him._ The last thing she needed was to be drunk at this party, and now that she couldn’t go home with Gale, she wasn’t sure how she would make it back to her apartment. _Do they have buses here? Maybe they go to my neighborhood…_ Driving back with Cato was out of the question.

            “Let’s get you out of here, yeah?” Peeta’s tone was soft, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll get you some coffee and you can sober up at my place.”

            That seemed as good of an option as any. “Okay.” She mumbled, standing up from her seat and letting him lead her from the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in following me, you can find me on tumblr under amber-guesa and twitter at ambpersand!


	9. Chapter 9

            Katniss realized, as she sat in the passenger seat of Peeta’s sleek black Range Rover, that she probably shouldn’t have drunk as much as she had.

           

            Her lack of alcohol tolerance, combined with the fact that she hadn’t eaten since early that afternoon, left Katniss feeling more unlike herself than she could ever remember. Although she felt relaxed and open, easily laughing and smiling at Peeta, her limbs began feeling heavy. Her coordination, usually fine-tuned, was all but lost as she fumbled for the seat belt with sluggish fingers.

           

            “Do you need some help?” The corners of Peeta’s mouth quirked up as he noticed her struggle. Lucky for the two of them, he was still sober.

 

            Finally, it clicked into place. Pushing the stray hair from her face, she sunk into the comfortable leather seats. “I’m good,” She rubbed her forehead, “I think I had too much to drink.”

 

            “How about some coffee and some food to sober you up?” He smiled, pulling out on to the street. “There’s this 24 hour diner not far from here we could go to.”

 

            Katniss grimaced. She didn’t even have her purse, let alone any cash to spare on greasy diner food. “No, that’s okay. I’m not really hungry,” Her excuse fell short as her stomach growled loudly, as if on cue.

 

            Peeta chuckled, and Katniss ducked her head in embarrassment to face the window.

 

            “Do you want me to take you home?” He suggested as he drove.

 

            The thought of Peeta driving through the rundown neighborhood and seeing her dilapidated apartment building made her stomach drop. Remembering how Gale had reacted when Marvel and Finnick found out where he lived was enough to remind her that there were more reasons why Peeta shouldn’t be around there, aside from her pride.

 

            Sensing her hesitation, Peeta spoke. “My apartment isn’t far from here; I can make you some coffee there until you sober up. I wouldn’t want you driving anywhere right now,” He smiled. “I can take you back to your car once you do.”

 

            Katniss tugged at the ends of her hair. “I didn’t drive tonight; I think I can find a ride…” She trailed off, avoiding the fact that she didn’t have a car. Hopefully she _would_ be able to find a ride or else she’d be stuck wandering the streets in hopes of finding a bus stop.

 

            “I can take you home, it really is no problem,” He encouraged, his voice honest.

 

            “No, no; coffee sounds good,” She offered him what she hoped was a genuine smile, nerves beginning to eat away at her. Between the strange pull she felt toward him and the anxiety she felt at going to a place she had never been with someone she didn’t quite _know_ was enough to make her fingers twitch.

 

            Peeta smiled in response, falling silent as he drove. The music from the radio was low, filling the air softly as he drummed against the steering wheel in tempo. The action was mesmerizing; Katniss’ eyes were locked on his slender fingers as they tapped quickly in succession, the action seeming more complex than she knew it probably was.

 

            _I wonder what else he can do with those fingers…_ The errant thought ran through her mind, causing her skin to grow hot. Her eyes widened, feeling mortified even though he hadn’t heard. Averting her gaze, she studied the streets they were passing with feigned interest.

 

            Katniss grew frustrated with herself. She shouldn’t be drinking, she shouldn’t be flirting, and she _definitely_ shouldn’t be thinking unwarranted sexual thoughts about Peeta.

 

            Within a few minutes, Peeta was pulling his SUV into an apartment complex that was flanked by tall buildings near the heart of the city. She recognized a few of them, slightly familiar with the area as the diner she worked at was just around the corner.

 

            “What’s the name of that diner you wanted to go to?” She asked, unbuckling herself as he pulled into a parking spot in the small lot behind the building. Dread began to build in her stomach at the possibility that it might be the one she worked at.

 

            “Brown’s. Do you know it?” He responded, curious about her interest.

 

            At his answer, her stomach dropped even farther than it had at the prospect of Peeta seeing her apartment building. _Just my luck._

 

            “Oh, yeah. Do you go there often?” Katniss questioned as she followed him towards the building, hoping she sounded nonchalant. The last thing she needed was to have Peeta or one of the other guys spot her while she was working and mention her not-so-legal activities.

 

             Peeta shrugged, unlocking the door with his keys and holding it open for her. “Not a lot; usually only during an all-nighter for class. Those are few and far between, though.”

 

            Katniss didn’t answer, relief flooding her body and easing her nerves. She never worked the night shift.

 

            She followed him through the long hallway, noting the expensive flooring and crisp paint that covered the walls. The building screamed money and wealth, just as Peeta’s SUV had. Even though she’d just spent several hours in Finnick’s lavish townhouse, Katniss still felt out of place.

 

            He guided her through a small lobby with several large panes of glass, revealing the busy street out front. They stopped at the elevator, waiting in silence for the doors to open. After the soft _ding_ , the stainless steel panels opened and she followed Peeta into the empty elevator.

 

            “I hope you don’t mind elevators,” He mentioned as he pressed the button for the fourth floor. “I figured that you might not be up for stairs.”

 

            The smile playing on his lips was contagious, and Katniss couldn’t resist the soft laugh that escaped her throat. It was thoughtful of him.

 

            “Thanks,” She replied, genuinely thankful that she didn’t have to trudge up the four flights of stairs. Even though she wasn’t drunk, she’d had enough alcohol that she knew it would have been a feat to make it up without falling on her face.

 

            She followed Peeta out of the elevator once they reached the fourth floor, walking down the hallway until they reached a door marked “4D” in black lettering. He unlocked the door quickly, tossing his keys on a small table that sat inside the doorway. “Come on in,” He beckoned her, leading the way.

 

            Katniss stepped into his apartment, surprised at the cleanliness of the space. Everything was organized, the dark wood floors gleaming against the blue walls and simple furniture.

 

            “Wow,” She said, taking in the space as she followed him in. “This is really nice.”

 

            “Thanks,” Peeta replied, his smile growing smaller. “It’s not really mine, though. Just something my parents pay for while I’m in school. I wanted to get my own place and get out from under their thumb, but that idea didn’t go over well…” His voice trailed off, unhappiness settling into his tone. He shook it off quickly and replaced his smile. “How about that coffee?”

 

            She didn’t press the issue, nodding and following him into the kitchen.

 

            “Are you hungry?” He asked as he pulled two mugs from a cabinet and began filling the coffeemaker. “I’ve got plenty of food.”

 

            Katniss thought about refusing, but knew that her stomach would betray her again. She also knew that the faster she got something to eat, the faster she could sober up and stop smiling at Peeta like a fool.

 

            “Sure,” She agreed quietly, leaning against the counter.

 

            “Sandwiches?” He questioned, opening the fridge and pulling out several items.

 

            Katniss nodded. “I can help if you want,” She stepped forward to take the bag of lunchmeat from his hands, but he held them out of her grasp.

 

            With a laugh, he held out his hand to stop her. “You’re my guest. And I will make you the best turkey sandwich you’ve ever had, trust me.”

 

            She smiled widely, rolling her eyes playfully. “If you say so,” She said coyly.

 

_Am I flirting? Oh god… I have to sober up._

 

            Staying quiet while he worked, Katniss watched as he moved about the kitchen efficiently, having the sandwiches made by the time the coffee finished brewing. “Do you want anything in your coffee?” He asked, moving back towards the fridge.

 

            “Just milk,” She answered, her mouth watering at the aromas that filled the kitchen.

 

            He set a small carton of milk in front of Katniss with her coffee, along with her sandwich on a small plate before turning back to his own coffee to mix in sugar. She didn’t bother asking for a spoon when she poured the milk into the steaming black liquid, eager to start eating.

 

            Forcing herself to slow down, Katniss chewed each bite of the sandwich deliberately instead of inhaling it like she wanted. This was better than the sandwiches she and Prim made at home with cheap bread and deli lunch meat, and she wanted to savor it.

 

            She also didn’t want to choke.

 

            They ate in silence, Katniss finishing several minutes before he did. When she moved to put her plate and empty mug in the sink, Peeta stopped her again.

 

            “Don’t worry about it,” He insisted.

 

            Putting her hand on her hip, she raised an eyebrow. “It’s the least I can do.”

 

            “You’re my guest, you shouldn’t have to,” He laughed, moving in front of her to stop her. He took the dishes from her hands and set them in the sink himself before turning back to her.

 

            She felt entirely relaxed, a usually foreign feeling around someone other than Prim or Gale. But as Peeta turned back to her, she realized how close their bodies were to one another.

 

            She tensed, wanting to back away, but her body betrayed her. He realized their proximity at the same time, his laughter died in his throat, instead inhaling sharply at the intense look she had on her face.

 

            Katniss swallowed, her chest tightening at the prospect of what might happen. As scared as she was, the excitement she felt underneath it was undeniable. It won over as Peeta glanced down do her lips, taking a step forward in invitation. She responded by moving forward a few inches, their eyes locked. She felt out of control of her body when she slowly wetted her lips, knowing full well what it would cause.

 

            Peeta’s eyes flickered down for the slightest moment, briefly entranced by the action. He didn’t hesitate to press his lips softly against hers, cupping her cheek with his hand.

 

            She stilled, the sensation filling her with adrenaline and her body feeling strangely weightless. Sighing into the kiss, she moved closer to him, unable to resist.

 

            As Peeta moved his lips upon hers, a voice filled Katniss’ head.

 

            _These people aren’t your friends._

_They only want you for the drugs you sell, Katniss._

_Do not get involved with them._

The echo of Gale’s words made her body grow cold, the realization of what she was doing setting in suddenly. She gasped and pulled away from Peeta, her eyes wide in shock.

 

            “I’m sorry,” Katniss whispered, backing away. “I can’t, I shouldn’t be doing this…” It was the only thing she could say, her lips still tingling from the kiss even though she began to feel regret seeping through her.

 

            Peeta’s face fell, stepping back from her rejection. “Oh,” He ran his hand through his hair, a frustrated look crossing his face. “I guess I should have known…” He said more to himself than to her.

 

            Still, she was curious, “You should have known what?” Her regret temporarily forgotten, she didn’t like the look Peeta was casting her.

 

            He turned from her, his jaw tensing as he put his hands against the countertops. “I should have known you were with Gale,” His knuckles turned white.

 

            Katniss’ jaw dropped. “What?” She asked, incredulous.

 

            “Even if you weren’t,” He continued on without looking at her, “I should have known that you weren’t interested.”

 

            “ _Excuse me?”_ Katniss was shocked at his assumptions, anger quickly replacing any other emotions she had been feeling.

 

            Peeta turned back to her, a sad glint in his eyes. Shrugging, he looked defeated. “I’m sorry for kissing you, I shouldn’t have.”

 

            “Do _not_ make assumptions about me or what I want, Peeta,” She spat, suddenly feeling caged in. She needed to leave.  

 

            Katniss stormed from the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She didn’t care that it was close to 1 AM and that she might have woken the neighbors, or that she could hear Peeta calling her name as she rushed to get into the elevator. She pushed the button to close the door several times, relieved that Peeta wasn’t following her. The air felt hot and stuffy, suffocating her in the small space.

 

            Her fists were clenched and shaking, her anger still building even though she had fled from Peeta’s embrace. _How dare he..._ She repeated to herself over and over, unable to calm down.

           

            As soon as the doors opened into the lobby, she ran from the building, inhaling the night air deep into her lungs and relieved to feel it against her skin. She knew there was a bus stop only a few blocks away, the same one she used when going to and from work.

           

            Her feet pounded against the pavement, and she didn’t stop running until she reached the familiar bench. As she sat down to catch her breath, she realized she was sober once again. Whether from the food, the coffee, or her anger, she wasn’t sure.

 

            She waited for the bus, ignoring her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. It was either Peeta or Gale, but she didn’t care either way. By the time the bus stopped in front of her, she had pulled the battery from the back to shut it off without looking at the sparing the screen a glance.

 

            On the ride to the stop near her apartment building, she grew increasingly frustrated.

 

 _I shouldn’t have gone out tonight._ She thought with regret, fighting back the tears that began stinging her eyes.

 

            As she found her way back into her apartment, she stripped her clothes off quickly and fell onto the sofa. Unable to refrain any longer, the tears fell that she had been holding back.

 

            _I shouldn’t have gone out tonight._ She repeated as she fell asleep, eager to forget the conflicting emotions that were filling her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you're looking for more Fannie/Odesta please go check out "Lights out, Words Gone" to get a taste of what they're going through while Katniss is busy with Peeta ;)
> 
> For anyone interested, you can find me on twitter @ambpersand or on tumblr under amber-guesa.
> 
> Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: drug use.  
> Also, dream smut.
> 
> This is dedicated to fnurfnur, because I absolutely love following her on tumblr and I really hope she feels better soon. Hopefully dream smut will help.

            A loud banging noise jolted Katniss awake, causing her front door to shake with the force of Gale’s heavy fist.

            “Damnit, Katniss! You better be in there!” His voice resonated easily through the wood of the door and she rubbed her face, groaning.

            She’d spent over an hour lying on the couch staring at the ceiling, trying to forget what had happened and fall asleep. Now that she was awake, it would take a miracle to find sleep again.

            Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she stumbled across the dark room and opened the door. Katniss narrowed her eyes at the sight of Gale standing before her, flanked by a worried looking Johanna.

            “Yes?” She arched her eyebrow, feeling both angry and annoyed at the sight of him.

            He ground his teeth before speaking, the muscle in his jaw tightening momentarily. “I was fucking worried Katniss. Where the _hell_ did you go? We’ve been looking for you all night!”

            Katniss brushed off his question, not wanting to recall the details of her encounter with Peeta. “Obviously I’m fine,” She countered, keeping a hand on the door in case she needed, or wanted, to slam it in his face.

            “You can’t just disappear like that!” He was fuming, the anger only barely masking the anxiety in his face. Glancing at Johanna, Katniss didn’t see the anger, only a sense of relief in the brunette’s eyes.

            Looking back to Gale, she corrected him. “You’re not my keeper.”

            This sudden fatherly role Gale wanted to play was getting annoying. Now that she had found people interested in being around her, he wanted to choose what she was and wasn’t allowed to do?

            Absolutely not.

            “Seriously, Katniss, he was worried. We both were,” Johanna spoke up, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “After he finished telling me what happened at the party, you had already disappeared. We thought something bad had happened; no one saw you leave.”

            “I went home with Peeta,” she said, squaring her shoulders. “I got some food to sober up, and then I came home. Happy?”

            Katniss saw the glint that sparkled in Johanna’s eyes, and how she had to mask the smirk that had crept on to her face. Gale, however, looked even angrier. Before he could go on another rant, she spoke again.

            “Go home, Gale. I’m fine,” The sigh was evident in her voice.

            “We’re going to talk about this tomorrow,” He gave her a pointed look. “And I’m sorry.”

            With his apology, Katniss could see the guilt on his face. Whether it was from his confrontation at the party or waking her up, she wasn’t sure.

            Instead of responding, she nodded. Even if she didn’t show up at his apartment, he would search for her again and Katniss knew there was no avoiding him. He wouldn’t let anything come between the two of them, so arguing over it was useless.

            As angry as she still was, he was Gale, and she could admit that his friendship meant more to her than one fight could ever ruin.

            Katniss closed the door, sighing once she heard their footsteps fade farther down the hall.

            She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard before filling it up with water. Her mouth was dry and foul tasting from the whiskey earlier on in the night, and the water did little to help wash the tang away.

            It wasn’t until the silence settled in around her that Katniss began to recall the details of being with Peeta. It came in sequence, first with the way he laughed at her stories, the smell of his cologne as he pressed up against her, and finally the feel of his lips against her own.

            Her eyes fluttered closed, savoring the memory until it crashed, hearing his words play over in her mind.  

            “ _I should have known…”_

His words stung sharply, even in her mind. Katniss slammed the glass down in the sink, grateful only momentarily that it didn’t shatter.

            She felt trapped, reveling in the bliss and hurt of the night. The highs and lows felt like a roller coaster, causing her to spin in all directions. Walking out into the living room, Katniss collapsed on the couch, still grasping the blanket around her shoulders. She looked around, searching for a distraction from her racing thoughts.

            She took in the battered bookshelf, filled with her torn and beaten books. _No,_ she thought to herself, _I’ve read them too many times._

Her gaze traveled to the television, but she knew it was no use. It wasn’t until she spotted the closet at the end of the hall that she had an idea.  

            _I suppose I could… What would it hurt?_ Just thinking about it made her anxious.

            Inside the small linen closet, on the floor behind a pile of blankets, was a small safe. Left from before her parent’s death, it was the one thing Katniss never sold to pay the bills. Inside the safe was a small pile of papers, things like tax forms, Prim’s social security card, and their birth certificates. Prim had never been given the combination, and Katniss was the only one who knew how to get into it.

            Which is why she had chosen the safe to hide the extra marijuana that she hadn’t sold yet.

            It was a small amount, not quite enough to sell on its own to anyone interested in purchasing. She _had_ planned to add more to it later so she could sell it, but now another idea was taking precedence.

            Katniss was torn, she knew it wasn’t a good idea, but logical thoughts kept overriding her nerves.

_How can you sell this and not have any experience? You should at least know what it feels like…_

_Don’t you want to know if it’s any good?_

She kept questioning herself over and over again, unable to deny her curiosity. Even when she’d begun helping Gale to portion it out, she’d been curious. Interested in the appeal, she had always wondered why people were willing to pay so much money for it.

            _“Because it gets you out of your own mind for a little while,”_ Had been Gale’s answer to her when she finally asked.

            Up until this point, it had only been innocent curiosity. Now, as she fought off thoughts off Peeta’s lips and Gale’s anger, she knew exactly what she needed.

            She needed to get out of her own mind for a little while.

            After quickly throwing on the clothes that still lay piled beside the couch, Katniss grabbed her keys and wallet before she could lose her nerve. Even though it was 4 AM, there was a small 24-hour market around the corner that she knew would have what she needed.

            Her hands shook as she walked, her pace hurried in order to get home sooner. The streets were empty and so was the market, save for the tired-looking cashier behind the front counter.

            “One pack of rolling papers,” She spoke, plucking a white lighter from the plastic display case beside the register. She tried to appear nonchalant, hoping that he wouldn’t try to make any conversation.

            Luckily, the cashier simply reached back to grab the package from beside the bags of loose tobacco and quickly punched the keys on the register before reading her total. Katniss shoved a few bills across the counter, pocketing the change that he laid down in return.

            With a nervous smile she grabbed her things and hurried from the store.

            Back at her apartment, Katniss tore through the closet, tossing the blankets aside in order to reach the safe. She quickly spun the wheel to enter the combination, adrenaline coursing through her even faster when it unlocked with a loud _click._

            Settling on the floor of the bathroom, Katniss laid her supplies out in front of her. She frowned, only vaguely remembering the way Gale had done it in his apartment.

            Between her inexperience and her trembling fingers, it took Katniss over twenty minutes to have something that remotely looked like a joint lying in her hand.

            _It’ll have to do,_ she thought, steeling herself.

            Standing, she shoved a towel in between the bottom of the bathroom door and the floor before turning to the sink. She’d brought in the only scented candle she could find in the apartment and lit it, then turned on the shower as hot as their small water heater would allow. After a few moments, steam began to fill the bathroom, and Katniss flipped on the electric ceiling vent.

            _Now or never._

            Katniss took a deep breath and raised the joint to her lips, her hands shaking as she brought the lighter up to meet the tip.

            She inhaled deeply, the acrid smoke burning a trail down her lungs and igniting her chest in a harsh burn. She barely had time to remove the joint from her mouth before she erupted in a violent coughing fit, her body desperate to rid itself of the bitter smoke. Katniss gasped for air, unable to stop the coughs that were wracking her body.

            Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she hacked; her throat felt like it was on fire. She bent over the sink, drinking water straight from the tap in an attempt to extinguish the sensation. After a few drinks it subsided, leaving her feeling sore and raw.

            But the joint in her hand was still burning, and she knew she couldn’t waste the rest of it.

            _That can’t happen every time or else this stuff wouldn’t be so popular…_ Katniss justified to herself.

            Taking another drag, she was more careful about the amount of smoke she inhaled. The heat still burned her throat, which was now sensitive. She held the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before exhaling upwards, making sure to direct it directly at the ceiling vent.

            Each hit became easier and easier, until Katniss had reached the end of the small joint. She threw the bud into the toilet, the slight _hiss_ as it extinguished sounded strange against her ears.  Flushing it quickly, Katniss then turned off the shower and the vent.

            Her fingers were beginning to feel heavy, almost in the way she felt when she drank, but more… _fuzzy._

            _Huh,_ Katniss thought, spraying the air freshener that was usually kept under the sink. Leaving the candle lit as she left the bathroom, she hoped it would be enough to mask the skunk-like stench.

            _Is this all?_ She thought to herself as she made her way back to the couch, expecting more from the high than a weighty feeling in her limbs. As she collapsed on to the couch, she realized there was more to it.

            It felt like her body was sinking, ever so slowly, into the cushions. The couch, old and lumpy, had never felt so comfortable in her entire life. Closing her eyes, she reveled at the small draft of air that carried across her skin from the floor vent just a few feet away. She could almost feel each one of the goose bumps that erupted across her forearm, her senses strangely heightened.

            Katniss laid in silence, the apartment completely dark around her as she became more and more relaxed. She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she drifted into unconsciousness; it could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

           

_Peeta’s lips were pressing against hers, his breathing heavy and uneven as he kept his weight off her body. Katniss laid below him on the couch, arching her body closer to him. She didn’t care about his weight or being uncomfortable; she couldn’t deny the need to be as close as possible, his skin touching hers._

_Their clothes inhibited their actions, and Katniss sighed into the kiss. Peeta’s fingers trailed the edge of her shirt in a silent question, dancing against her skin in anticipation. She reached down and tugged upwards, guiding it over her head before repeating the action with Peeta. His scent engulfed her, lighting her on fire with desire at once. His chest pressed against hers, his skin hot as he kissed down her jaw to her neck._

_Although she was closer now than she was with her shirt on, Katniss needed more. She gasped lightly as Peeta’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin above her collarbone, arching her body up to meet his eagerly. As if he could sense what she needed, Peeta took advantage of her position to reach behind her body and unclasp the hook of her bra. He pulled away from the kiss to watch his hands as he trailed a finger to her shoulder, hooking the strap and pulling down slowly. Repeating his actions to the other side, Katniss’ bra fell away, leaving her chest exposed to his hungry gaze._

_His eyes held a look of awe as he drug his thumb across her nipple, which pebbled at his touch. Katniss grabbed his neck and pulled Peeta back down to her in a rough kiss, emboldened by the feel of his hardness against her center._

_Even through his jeans and hers, she could feel his stiff cock straining forward. She pulled her lips away from his, making a trail to his ear where she took his earlobe in between her teeth. Nipping slightly, she smiled when the sensation caused Peeta to buck his hips roughly into hers. He took the opportunity to cup her breast, kneading the flesh firmly as his flingers plucked and flicked at her nipple._

_Katniss struggled not to let his actions distract her, as she reached down to unbutton his jeans. She was eager to feel the heavy weight of his erection in her hand, wanting to run her palm down his hardness until he was crying out her name._

_As she reached the zipper, Peeta’s large hand encircled her wrist. “No,” He whispered, nipping back at her earlobe as she had done just seconds before. “You first,” The smile on his face was mischievous._

_Suddenly his body was off of hers, and he was standing beside the couch. Leaning down, he let his fingers trail lightly over Katniss’ stomach before settling on the button of her jeans. Peeta looked up at her, locking their eyes together as he began tugging them down her hips. He then pulled her panties down, removing them from her ankles in an easy movement._

_“Sit up,” He instructed, and when she had done so, he climbed on to the couch behind her, his back propped up against the armrest. Katniss was settled in between his legs, her bare back pressed against his chest._

_“Now open your legs,” Peeta murmured, kissing around the shell of her ear. She did as she was told, so aroused that she wasn’t sure if she would be able to form a coherent sentence. She should be embarrassed about her nudity while he was still half dressed, but the anticipation of what he was about to do overrode any other thought._

_Once she had spread her knees wide enough to rest against his, Peeta pulled Katniss’ hair across one shoulder, moving his lips against her neck as his left hand grazed her breast. His right hand reached down, caressing a trail up the inside of her thigh slowly. His pace was unbearable, his fingers moving in slow circles until he was agonizingly close to her center._

_She ached for him, wanting to feel the pressure of him inside her body, the thickness of him filling her. Once he reached her entrance, Peeta drug a finger slowly through her folds, moaning into her neck at the wetness that he found._

_His movements on her breast became firmer, tweaking her nipple in his fingers as his other hand explored the apex between her thighs. Katniss’ breaths were coming in short, ragged bursts, and she was struggling to stay quiet._

_“Please,” She finally spoke, needing to feel something more than the teasing around her clit._

_At her request, Peeta obliged, slipping a finger into her entrance, pushing deeply. It was quickly followed by a second, and Katniss arched her body as a cry rang out from her throat. With his thumb, Peeta began a circular motion around her clit, coming closer and closer with each pass by. Finally his thumb found the bundle of nerves, and Katniss moaned again._

_“Peeta,” She begged, needing more. She could feel the stubble along his jaw, rough against her skin and she opened her neck even farther for him. He found the sensitive spot underneath her ear and suckled, squeezing her nipple in time with his lips. His right hand continued to work at her center, pushing in harder as the motions across her clit grew tighter._

_She was falling apart, tension building in her abdomen quickly. She could feel the pleasure rising, each wave caused by the thrust of Peeta’s fingers. Katniss couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her mouth, she knew she was dangerously close. Her hands grasped at his arms, the skin turning white where her fingers were digging in._

_Moving her hips to meet with his hand, they became tangled together. As she thrusted into his hand, she could feel his cock pressing into her lower back. The friction of his jeans against his erection made him groan, the vibrations in his chest reverberating into her own body._

_All at once, she reached her peak, pushed over the edge in an instant. Her breathing quickened, and Peeta pulled her earlobe between her teeth after whispering, “Say my name, Katniss.”_

_“Peeta!” Katniss cried out, her body seized with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes clenched shut, she continued to ride his hand until each last wave had settled._

            Bright light filtered in to the apartment, waking Katniss. She shielded her eyes from the sunshine, grimacing at the sour taste that filled her mouth. The images from her dream were instantly at the forefront of her mind, drawing attention to the undeniable wetness she felt in between her thighs.

            “Fuck,” She groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I sincerely apologize for the ridiculous wait for this chapter.
> 
> If anyone is interested, you can find me on tumblr under ambpersand :)
> 
> p.s. I have several invites that I can send to any of you that are interested in writing here on the AO3. If you're interested, please send me a message on tumblr and hopefully we can work something out!


End file.
